Trubdolo in fuga
by JordanV
Summary: Hogwarts è nel caos. Di nuovo. La colpa è di Hagrid. Di nuovo. Harry, Ron ed Hermione devono porre rimedio. Di nuovo... Chapter 7 up! Per dirla all'inglese...
1. Default Chapter

Visto che ormai Fanfiction.it sembra definitivamente morto…ho deciso di postare qui la storia del trubdolo, sperando di riuscire a finirla. Ah, già, Harry Potter e la sua allegra compagnia appartengono a J.K.Rowling: sto solo prendendo in prestito i personaggi e prometto di restituirli intatti alla fine di questo racconto.

TRUBDOLO IN FUGA

1

"…in sintesi, dobbiamo sbrigarci," concluse Hermione, posando le mani sul tavolo.

"Eh?" chiese Ron, disorientato. Hermione lo osservò attentamente.

"Hai qualche domanda, Ronald?"

"Certo che ne ho! Non ho capito niente di quello che hai detto!"

La ragazza fece un sospiro esasperato.

"Ma mi ascolti MAI? Lo chiedo solo per informazione. Si può sapere a cosa stavi pensando mentre io vi illustravo il nostro gravoso compito?"

"Beh, il fatto è che sabato prossimo giocano i Cannoni di Chudley e…" balbettò Ron, imbarazzato. Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. 'Maschi' diceva il loro sguardo.

"Senti, Harry, ti dispiace ripetere a Ron quello che vi ho appena spiegato? Io vado in infermeria a farmi dare una pozione contro il mal di testa."

Con uno svolazzo della veste, Hermione si alzò e uscì dalla sala comune di Grifondoro, dopo aver aperto il passaggio nel ritratto.

Ron la seguì con lo sguardo.

"È per qualcosa che ho detto?"

Harry sospirò e cominciò a pulirsi gli occhiali usando la manica del maglione.

"Non ti preoccupare, Ron, non è nulla. E comunque non ci arriveresti."

Ron si rallegrò considerevolmente.

"Oh…grazie, Harry!"

"Allora, negli ultimi tre quarti d'ora, Hermione ci ha spiegato i poteri del trubdolo della verità, una creatura magica molto rara che è stata dichiarata specie protetta."

Harry girò verso Ron il libro che aveva di fronte: era aperto ad una pagina su cui era disegnato quello che sembrava uno scoiattolo troppo cresciuto.

"Questo animale, quando si aggrappa ad una persona, la costringe a dire tutta la verità, dalle più innocue bugie ai segreti più intimi. Una volta i trubdoli venivano usati per far confessare i criminali e indurli al pentimento, prima che si diffondesse l'uso del Veritaserum. Ora una di queste bestiole è libera per la scuola e dobbiamo ritrovarla a tutti i costi."

"Sembra uno scoiattolo troppo cresciuto. Ma se è così raro, cosa ci fa qui ad Hogwarts?"

Harry lo incenerì con un'occhiata.

"Ma allora è vero che non ascolti! È tutta colpa di Hagrid, naturalmente! Ha comprato uno di quei cuccioli al mercato nero e se l'è lasciato sfuggire!"

Ron si strinse nelle spalle.

"Perché Hagrid ha comprato un animale del genere? Di solito si dedica a bestie più interessanti…che so, gli Schiopodi Sparacoda o le Manticore…"

Harry si accasciò sul tavolo, emettendo un gemito sconsolato. Per un attimo si concesse un meraviglioso sogno ad occhi aperti, in cui lui era infermeria con una bella pozione contro il mal di testa. Ma il senso del dovere lo spinse ad andare avanti.

"Gira pagina, Ron…"

Ron fece come gli era stato chiesto e non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto. L'illustrazione raffigurava un enorme lucertolone che stava ritto sulle zampe posteriori. Nonostante avesse un aspetto da rettile aveva anche qualcosa di umano… ma le lunghe dita accessoriate di artigli come rasoi non erano affatto umane…come l'enorme bocca munita di una orribile dotazione di zanne. Secondo la didascalia era alto tre metri.

"Che schifo! Ma che roba è?"

"Non ti sei chiesto perché hanno smesso di usare i trubdoli per gli interrogatori? Questi animali assorbono l'energia della verità e quando ne hanno immagazzinata abbastanza diventano così," disse Harry, tamburellando sull'illustrazione.

"Pensa, Ron," lo esortò Harry, anche se sapeva che era fatica sprecata. "Questa è una scuola: studenti che mentono perché non hanno fatto i compiti o perché vogliono marinare le lezioni…questo è l'ambiente perfetto perché il trubdolo si sviluppi!"

Ron impallidì, mentre la comprensione si faceva strada lentamente nel suo cervello.

"E noi dovremo dare la caccia…a quel coso lì?"

"No…dobbiamo prenderlo prima che si trasformi. Quando è così piccolo è inoffensivo…o quasi."

"Ma allora dobbiamo sbrigarci!"

In quel momento un urlo squarciò l'aria e i due amici si guardarono.

"Hai sentito anche tu?"

"Sì…"

"Allora andiamo!"

Uscirono dalla stanza e trovarono Ginny seduta sul pavimento, in lacrime, davanti al quadro che rappresentava la Signora Grassa.

"Ginny!"

Ron si inginocchiò accanto alla sorella minore, che stava ancora piangendo sconsolata.

"Cos'è successo?"

"Oh, Ron…io…io…" Ginny crollò sulla spalla del fratello, singhiozzando. "Quando facevi il primo anno sono stata io a metterti lo gnomo nell'armadio, prima che tu tornassi da scuola!"

Ron e Harry si guardarono.

"E poi…e poi… quando il tuo compito di pozioni si è sporcato di burrobirra ho detto che era colpa di Grattastinchi, ma in realtà la bottiglia l'ho rovesciata io!"

Ron si grattò la testa.

"Questo è…"

"L'effetto del trubdolo, sì."

"È terribile! Dobbiamo acchiapparlo!"

In quel momento udirono una risatina: alzando lo sguardo videro un animaletto che sembrava uno scoiattolo troppo cresciuto, che si spanciava dalle risate appeso a un lampadario.

"Eccolo!"

Harry tirò fuori la sua bacchetta per lanciare uno Schiantesimo, ma la creatura fece una capriola e svanì.

Ron si rivolse a Harry, disperato.

"Come diavolo facciamo a prenderlo? È troppo veloce!"

"Hermione aveva un piano: probabilmente aveva intenzione di attirarlo fuori dalla scuola. Dobbiamo trovarla…"

Nel frattempo Ginny sembrava essersi calmata, così i due aspiranti cacciatrubdoli decisero di muoversi. Ron aiutò sua sorella ad alzarsi in piedi e fece per congedarsi.

"Scusa, Ginny, dobbiamo andare…"

La ragazza lo prese per la veste.

"Aspetta, devo dirti ancora una cosa…a me… a me… piace Malfoy!"

E in quel momento il mondo di Ronald Weasley si fermò d'incanto. A nulla valsero le preghiere e le minacce di Harry: il povero Ron era letteralmente rimasto inchiodato al pavimento. Così Harry fu costretto a caricarsi l'amico sulle spalle. Sbuffando sotto il peso di Ron, Harry cominciò a percorrere i lunghi corridoi di Hogwarts, chiedendosi ad alta voce perché non fosse rimasto a letto quella mattina. La giornata era cominciata male e sarebbe senz'altro continuata peggio.

Girando l'angolo andò quasi a sbattere contro Hermione.

"Harry, è un disastro! La biblioteca è nel caos! Madama Pince si stava fustigando per aver scarabocchiato un libro quando aveva quattro anni… ma che ha Ron?"

"Ginny ha detto che le piace Malfoy…"

"Si riprenderà. Ma dobbiamo trovare un sistema per portare il trubdolo fuori dalla scuola o saranno guai seri!"

Harry cercò, senza successo, di sistemarsi meglio Ron sulle spalle. Alla fine cedette e fece scivolare con cautela l'amico sul pavimento.

"Hermione, non possiamo lasciarlo in questo stato," disse, sistemando Ron con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Hermione ci pensò su per un attimo.

"Hai ragione, Harry. Sarebbe d'intralcio."

Si piantò di fronte a Ron e lo schiaffeggiò con rapidità ed efficienza. Gli occhi di Ron si spalancarono di colpo, come se dentro la sua testa fosse stato premuto il pulsante del via.

"Ehi! Perché l'hai fatto?" chiese Ron, indignato.

"Mi ringrazierai più tardi. Adesso è ora di muoversi."

In un secondo, Ron ricordò il loro dovere e tutta la gravità della situazione…e anche qualcos'altro.

"Mio Dio!" si disperò, "A mia sorella piace Malfoy! Ma vi rendete conto? Cos'altro potrà andare storto oggi?"

In quel momento furono superati da Percy, che stava gridando ai quattro venti:

"Sì, lo confesso: al primo anno ho copiato il compito di Trasfigurazione! Come prefetto ho tolto punti ingiustamente a Tassorosso!"

"Senti, senti…" disse Ron.

"E poi…HO SEMPRE DESIDERATO ESSERE UN SERPEVERDE!"

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si guardarono, sconvolti, mentre Percy svaniva in lontananza.

"Questa fingerò di non averla sentita," borbottò Ron, ancora scosso.

Poi, come un sol uomo, tutti e tre corsero nella direzione da cui era venuto Percy.


	2. 2

2

Scese dalla carrozza con portamento regale, i lunghi capelli color platino che brillavano in quella buia mattina d'inverno. Accarezzando distrattamente l'impugnatura d'argento del suo bastone, si ritrovò a pensare ai suoi compagni caduti in battaglia per la giusta causa…alla morte, alla gloria, al sacrificio. Poi il suo sguardo si alzò a contemplare l'impressionante spettacolo dato dal castello di Hogwarts, con suoi bastioni, i giardini, le torri svettanti e le oscure segrete, le aule deposito di conoscenze antiche, di potere, di misteri…

'Che fogna,' pensò Lucius Malfoy, guardando torvo l'edificio scolastico. Il suo cocchiere sospirò.

"Che hai da sospirare, miserabile servo?" chiese Lucius con la sua voce imperiosa, che funzionava sempre quando chiedeva al suo elfo domestico di portargli le pantofole.

"Nulla, Eccellenza. Stavo solo constatando che sta per piovere e che farebbe meglio a sbrigarsi ad entrare, se non vuole bagnarsi il mantello nuovo."

Lucius interruppe l'uomo con un gesto altezzoso.

"Cosa vuoi che sia un po' di pioggia, paragonata all'onore di servire l'Oscuro Signore?"

'Nulla', sottintendeva il suo tono, così tese un braccio per indicare il castello, mentre il suo nero mantello si spalancava come le ali di un corvo.

"Guarda! Questa è la migliore scuola di magia e stregoneria d'Europa…o meglio, lo era prima che Silente la trasformasse in covo di indegni e di mezzosangue!"

L'espressione di Lucius si fece fredda e decisa, mentre riprendeva a parlare con il tono misurato e solenne con cui si pronuncia una condanna.

"Dopo l'Avvento dell'Oscuro Signore, qui verranno educati i più grandi maghi oscuri del mondo… Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero… saranno completamente cancellati. Hogwarts non esisterà più. Si dirà solo…Serpeverde."

"Beh, senz'altro è più facile da pronunciare," disse il cocchiere, stringendosi nelle spalle. "A che ora devo passarla a prendere?"

Lucius ponderò gravemente la risposta a quella domanda.

"Uhm…facciamo all'ora del tè. Oggi la vecchia elfa cucina i biscottini al limone."

Il cocchiere spronò i suoi cavalli verso Hogsmeade mentre Lucius, con la sua solita dignità, cominciava a salire la scalinata che portava alla scuola.

Sfortunatamente le previsioni del cocchiere si rivelarono esatte: venti secondi dopo che Malfoy ebbe cominciato la sua ascesa si scatenò un temporale selvaggio, di quelli che si vedono solo in Scozia durante inverni particolarmente gelidi. Così Lucius fu costretto a mollare la dignità e a fare di corsa gli ultimi trenta scalini.

Si fermò ansimando sotto la volta del portone, strizzando via l'acqua dal suo bel mantello nuovo. Stava per sistemarsi i capelli quando una voce lo fece sussultare.

"Signor Malfoy?"

Lucius si voltò: in piedi accanto all'entrata della portineria, con una lanterna in mano, c'era Gazza.

Malfoy, ben conscio del proprio aspetto fradicio, si fece quasi sfuggire il bastone di mano: essere visto in quelle condizioni da uno sporco Magonò! Era un oltraggio!

Lucius tossicchiò un paio di volte, cercò di riagguantare la sua classe inimitabile (anche se era difficile, con i capelli che gli scendevano sugli occhi) e ordinò a Gazza:

"La prego di informare il signor…preside che sono venuto a fargli visita per conto del Ministero."

Gazza si inchinò e si allontanò senza dire una parola, ma Lucius fu certo di averlo sentito ridacchiare mentre si voltava.

Malfoy strinse i denti per la rabbia e tirò fuori la bacchetta dallo scomparto segreto nascosto nel bastone. Mentre eseguiva un Incantesimo di Asciugatura non poté impedirsi di pensare con soddisfazione alle torture a cui avrebbe sottoposto Gazza una volta che l'Oscuro Signore avrebbe preso il potere. Dopotutto i Maghinò non erano molto diversi dai Babbani. Per un paio di minuti Lucius fantasticò su quanto sarebbe stato divertente rendere legale la caccia al babbano (come aveva cercato di fare la povera Araminta Melliflua, pace all'anima sua). Naturalmente si sarebbero potute istituire delle riserve, in modo da dare una parvenza di dignità a quegli esseri inferiori, per poi sterminarli com'era giusto.

Ma prima di questo molte cose dovevano essere fatte, e naturalmente togliere di mezzo Harry Potter era in cima alla lista. Lucius scoppiò in una risata sguaiata e isterica, e il professor Vitious, che passava per di lì, lo osservò scuotendo la testa. Lucius era sempre stato uno strano ragazzo.

"Potter! Non ci sfuggirai!"

Harry starnutì.

"Salute," disse Ron. "Hai preso freddo?"

"No, ho solo un po' di mal di schiena," rispose Harry, guardandolo storto. I tre si erano fermati davanti all'aula di Trasfigurazione: Percy era senz'altro uscito da lì, ma del trubdolo, naturalmente, nessuna traccia. C'era solo la professoressa McGranitt che stava preparando le lezioni per la settimana successiva.

"Harry, hai la Mappa del Malandrino?" chiese Hermione, giocherellando con una lunga catena d'argento.

"Sì, eccola." Harry tirò fuori un pezzo di pergamena dalla manica della veste e la colpì con la bacchetta sussurrando l'incantesimo che la attivava. I tre Grifondoro si chinarono sulla mappa, aguzzando la vista. Un minuscolo cartiglio su cui era scritto 'Trubdolo' si spostava velocemente in uno dei corridoi dell'ala est.

"Come fa a muoversi così in fretta?"

"Allora, vediamo…" rifletté Hermione. "Ha sicuramente preso Ginny, Percy e Madama Pince… non può avere già raccolto energia sufficiente. Quindi è ancora piccolo."

Harry si strinse nel mantello per combattere il gelo dei corridoi.

"Per fortuna è sabato e non c'è nessuno nelle aule, altrimenti nulla gli impedirebbe di attaccare gli studenti. Con il freddo che fa, quasi tutti sono nei loro dormitori."

"Hermione, cos'è quella catena?" chiese Ron, incuriosito.

Hermione gemette e tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della veste quello che restava della sua pozione contro il mal di testa. La buttò giù in un sorso solo, poi gettò via la fiaschetta.

"Questa è l'unica cosa che neutralizza i poteri del trubdolo! Dobbiamo mettergliela al collo! Negli ultimi dieci minuti non abbiamo parlato d'altro!"

Ron aggrottò la fronte.

"Beh, scusa se mi sono preoccupato! Perché dobbiamo sempre rimediare noi ai guai di Hagrid?"

Harry stava per rispondergli per le rime, quando ad un tratto sbirciò alle spalle di Ron e spalancò gli occhi per l'orrore.

"Ron! Attento!"

Harry agì con la prontezza nata da tre anni di allenamento di Quidditch. Saltò addosso a Ron e lo spinse via.

Il trubdolo volò sopra le loro teste e finì addosso a Baston che era sopraggiunto in quel momento, fradicio ma felice, appena rientrato da un corroborante volo sulla sua scopa. L'animaletto si attaccò al capitano di Grifondoro come se fosse un koala poi, dopo averlo morso, si allontanò come una freccia, emettendo una risatina.

"Accidenti, che botta," si lamentò Ron, massaggiandosi la nuca, su cui aveva cominciato a gonfiarsi un bernoccolo di dimensioni rispettabili. Ma naturalmente Harry ed Hermione non ci fecero caso…dopotutto Ron era sopravvissuto a cose ben peggiori. Invece i due si chinarono su Baston, che aveva un aspetto decisamente sbattuto.

"Oliver, ti senti bene?"

Baston alzò su Harry uno sguardo stupito e confuso, poi disse con voce piatta:

"No, Harry. Non sto bene."

Il ragazzo si alzò con lentezza e solennità, e con voce tremante confessò:

"Durante la Coppa di Quidditch del secondo anno sono stato io a spalmare d'olio la scopa di Flitt perché scivolasse."

"Ehi…certo che questo è un bel trucco!" commentò Ron, ammirato. Hermione lo strattonò per la veste.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno! Abbiamo altro da fare!"

Nel frattempo Baston continuava indisturbato, mentre Harry lo ascoltava stupefatto.

"Ho infilato delle uova di rana sotto il cuscino della sedia del professor Piton…"

"Questa è bella! Ho sempre creduto che fossero stati Fred e George. Se ne sono pure vantati!"

"…ho manomesso il telescopio della scuola perché puntasse sempre sul dormitorio delle ragazze…"

"COSA?"

"…ho piantato delle rose normali al posto di quelle carnivore della serra e la professoressa Sprite si è disperata per tre mesi…"

Come se questo fosse stato troppo, Baston scoppiò in lacrime.

"BASTA!" urlò. "NON POSSO VIVERE CON QUESTO SENSO DI COLPA! VADO DALLA MCGRANITT A COSTITUIRMI!"

Harry ed Hermione lo afferrarono mentre si lanciava in avanti e lo trattennero con tutte le loro forze.

"Rifletti, Oliver," lo implorò Hermione, tenendolo per il mantello, "…se confesserai potresti essere espulso!"

"NO! LASCIATEMI! DEVO FARLO!"

Harry pensò febbrilmente a qualcosa che gli restituisse la ragione.

"Oliver… pensa alla Coppa del Quidditch…questo è l'ultimo anno per te, se non la vinci adesso non avrai più questa occasione!"

"Giusto! Pensa alla Coppa!"

Rincarò Hermione, disperata. Ma sembrava che il capitano di Grifondoro fosse più che mai convinto delle sue azioni. Così Harry decise di ricorrere all'ultima risorsa.

"Ron bloccalo!"

"Bloccarlo? E come?" Ron si grattò la testa. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"L'incantesimo della pastoia… sbrigati, lo stiamo perdendo!"

Ron annuì, e con la velocità del lampo estrasse la sua bacchetta e gridò:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Naturalmente l'incantesimo colpì Harry, che cadde per terra come un pezzo di legno. Oliver fuggì, lasciando in mano ad Hermione buona parte del suo mantello da portiere. La ragazza gettò via il pezzo di stoffa ormai inutile e fece per liberare Harry, ma ad un tratto assunse un'espressione pensosa…

"Prima il trubdolo era nell'ala est…come ha fatto ad arrivare qui così in fretta?"

"Uhm…si teletrasporta," la informò Ron, totalmente ignaro degli sguardi imploranti che Harry gli rivolgeva.

"COSA?"

"Beh, sì…quando Harry ha tentato di colpirlo con uno Schiantesimo, ha fatto una capriola ed è sparito."

Hermione fece tanto d'occhi.

"Ma non è possibile Materializzarsi o Smaterializzarsi all'interno della scuola!"

"Forse il trubdolo ne è in grado… è un animale, dopotutto…"

Hermione, dimenticando del tutto Harry, cominciò a passeggiare su e giù per il corridoio, in preda allo slancio scientifico più genuino.

"Questa è la scoperta del secolo! Non c'era scritto nemmeno sul manuale di zoologia fantastica che abbiamo consultato! È incredibile!"

Sarebbe andata avanti per la mezz'ora seguente, se Ron non l'avesse fermata.

"Se può teletrasportarsi significa che può arrivare dove vuole… e che quindi nemmeno i dormitori sono luoghi sicuri."

I due Grifondoro si guardarono, terrorizzati dal peso di quella nuova rivelazione.

Nel frattempo Lucius era stato fatto accomodare nel salotto più lussuoso della scuola, i cui mobili, secondo quanto si diceva, erano appartenuti a Salazar Serpeverde in persona. L'uomo si lasciò sprofondare in una delle comode poltrone disposte accanto al fuoco… e la sedia cedette di schianto sotto il suo peso, scaricandolo senza tanti complimenti sul pavimento gelido. A quanto pareva le dicerie sull'antichità della mobilia erano esatte. Lucius si alzò, indignato al constatare con quanto poco rispetto veniva trattata la proprietà del grande Serpeverde.

"Maledetto Silente… non si può infangare così la memoria di colui che è stato il baluardo della purezza del sangue, di colui che ha insegnato a centinaia di maghi abilissimi, di colui che è stato l'antenato dell'Oscuro Signore! Quando lui salirà al potere questa stanza verrà completamente restaurata e i mobili protetti con rarissime teche di cristallo magico che io stesso verrò a lucidare tutti i giorni! Cos'è un po' di detersivo 'Magicabrilla' in confronto all'onore di servire l'Oscuro Signore?"

La sua voce attirò l'attenzione della professoressa McGranitt, che in quel momento stava passando davanti alla porta del salotto con le braccia cariche di libri. Incuriosita, la professoressa sbirciò dentro la stanza e vide che era occupata da Lucius Malfoy, che a quanto pareva stava parlando da solo. L'anziana insegnante scosse la testa. Lucius era sempre stato uno strano ragazzo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Il vento ululava gospel tra gli alberi della Foresta Proibita e la pioggia cadeva con impegno, mentre la piovra nel lago si crogiolava sotto quella doccia improvvisata, intonando la sua canzone da bagno preferita.

Gli uccelli nella guferia si stringevano gli uni agli altri, percependo una certa agitazione all'interno della scuola. Nonostante nessuno fosse ancora venuto a conoscenza del trubdolo libero nell'edificio, c'era una strana atmosfera dentro il castello ed i gufi che portavano la posta se ne erano resi conto perfettamente.

Tuttavia la confusione che lentamente cominciava a farsi strada ad Hogwarts ancora non aveva raggiunto il sotterraneo dove il professor Piton teneva il suo corso di pozioni.

L'insegnante se ne stava seduto al suo tavolo, perso nei suoi ricordi di gioventù…e precisamente stava ricordando la sera in cui era diventato un Mangiamorte.

Ricordava bene quel giorno: era stato il compleanno di Lucius e tutto il settimo anno del dormitorio di Serpeverde aveva chiesto il permesso al preside di passare la serata ad Hosgmeade per festeggiare l'avvenimento. Così erano scesi in paese e avevano trascorso la serata ai Tre Manici di Scopa e Lucius, che aveva bevuto troppo whisky fiammeggiante, aveva fatto uno strano discorso di compleanno, farneticando di rendere legale la caccia ai babbani e simili scemenze.

Piton scosse la testa: Lucius era sempre stato uno strano ragazzo.

Le ragazze si erano rifiutate di passare tutta la serata lì, così gli studenti maschi le avevano riaccompagnate a scuola. A missione conclusa, la compagine maschile si era data alla pazza gioia in paese, girando da un bar all'altro finchè tutti loro non avevano cominciato a sentire un po' gli effetti del whisky fiammeggiante. Ad essere sinceri avevano sentito i parecchio /i gli effetti del whisky fiammeggiante, perché quando qualcuno aveva proposto di andare al bar della Testa di Cinghiale nessuno si era tirato indietro.

Non ricordava esattamente come era finita la serata, ma si era risvegliato nel suo letto con un mal di testa tremendo e un orribile tatuaggio sul braccio.

Lucius, che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo, gli aveva sorriso.

"Forte, eh? È stato un tizio fighissimo a farlo, giù alla Testa di Cinghiale. Dice che fra poco andrà molto di moda. Lui lo chiama 'Marchio Nero'."

Quando era tornato a casa dopo il diploma i suoi genitori gli avevano fatto una lavata di testa. Sfortunatamente il tatuaggio si era rivelato impossibile da cancellare ed inoltre aveva portato con sé un'ulteriore fregatura: portando quel marchio si diventava ufficialmente un Mangiamorte. Aveva creduto che si trattasse di una delle solite associazioni giovanili che andavano di moda in quegli anni, e all'inizio era stato abbastanza divertente: feste, banchetti, nottate trascorse a spaventare i Babbani…

Poi aveva conosciuto Voldemort, e ne aveva avuto una pessima impressione: era ignorante, monomaniaco, egocentrico e megalomane, se ne andava a spasso portando un serpente al guinzaglio (ci dormiva pure), non ricordava mai i nomi dei suoi sottoposti (a parte quella pappamolla di Minus) e inoltre non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa significasse organizzare un piano per impadronirsi del mondo.

Così, mentre i membri dei Mangiamorte si spaccavano la schiena per continuare il progetto di conquista, Voldemort passava ore nascosto nel suo castello, a dare da mangiare al suo serpente, a farsi riverire dai suoi vassalli, a scrivere leggi deliranti (voleva mettere sotto vetro il salotto di Serpeverde…), e in generale a poltrire.

Solo pochi fanatici (come Lucius) continuavano credere che Voldemort dovesse diventare la guida di tutti i maghi del mondo.

Finché lui, Severus Piton, aveva avuto la brillante idea di gettare un incantesimo sulla bacchetta del capo e quel cretino, come da programma, non se n'era minimamente accorto. Alla prima Maledizione Senza Perdono la bacchetta gli era scoppiata in faccia. Quella era stata la fine di Voldemort e del Mangiamorte Club.

Quando Piton aveva abbandonato i Mangiamorte Silente gli aveva concesso un posto di insegnante ad Hogwarts e lui aveva accettato, convinto che gli sarebbe stata assegnata la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure (dopotutto, chi meglio di lui poteva assolvere un compito del genere?). Invece, eccolo lì ad insegnare Pozioni ad un branco di ragazzini che non capiva la bellezza di quella materia, ed inoltre doveva fare da balia al figlio del suo peggior nemico. La vita era davvero ingiusta.

Piton si alzò di scatto: aveva preso una decisione.

Avrebbe fatto il giro della scuola in cerca di qualche Grifondoro a cui togliere punti. Questo lo faceva sempre sentire meglio.

Nel frattempo il trubdolo aveva attaccato altri due studenti, vale a dire Tiger (che aveva confessato a tutti che detestava Malfoy e che il suo hobby era il ricamo) e Angelina Johnson (che aveva immediatamente dichiarato il suo amore a Marcus Flitt ed ora lo stava inseguendo attraverso i corridoi del secondo piano dell'ala ovest); di conseguenza l'animaletto era ingrassato ancora un po', raggiungendo le proporzioni di uno scoiattolo _decisamente_ troppo cresciuto, mentre i suoi occhi avevano assunto un'inquietante sfumatura rossastra.

Tuttavia, le sue dimensioni non erano aumentate tanto da impedirgli di infilarsi in uno dei condotti dell'impianto di aereazione (costruito nel 1930 dal Preside William Cody il Guercio, nessuno aveva ancora capito a cosa servisse…). Quindi l'animaletto strisciò in una delle strette aperture, nei pressi delle cucine, e vi si rintanò in silenzio.

Gli occhi scarlatti scintillarono nel buio.

L'ufficio di Albus Silente era immerso nella penombra e nella stanza regnava un silenzio assoluto. Le condizioni ideali per meditare.

Tuttavia il professor Silente non stava meditando, anzi. In quel momento stava mangiando un ghiacciolo al limone e contemporaneamente leggeva il Cavillo, con un'espressione concentrata sul volto.

In prima pagina c'era una grande fotografia che ritraeva una gabbia sfondata attorno alla quale si affannavano alcuni uomini in uniforme e dei componenti della Polizia Magica. Il titolo sulla prima pagina diceva: "Furto al Ministero della Magia". Sotto la foto, una didascalia spiegava: "Dal Dipartimento Animali Magici sono stati sottratti dei cuccioli di trubdolo destinati alla riserva di Canterbury. Il Ministero della Magia ha coperto la notizia per arginare il panico, ma gli animali non sono ancora stati recuperati. Si sospetta che i piccoli trubdoli siano stati destinati al mercato nero".

Silente mise il giornale da parte e gettò via il bastoncino del ghiacciolo. Poi aggrottò la fronte. Il Cavillo non era certo un giornale affidabile, tuttavia in quel caso particolare la notizia pubblicata era verissima. Altri guai per il Ministero.

Silente sospirò. Senz'altro avrebbero chiesto il suo aiuto. Come se non avesse abbastanza problemi con la normale amministrazione scolastica.

Quella mattina, a causa delle insistenze della professoressa Sprite, era sceso alle serre per tentare di risolvere il problema delle rose carnivore, che da tre mesi non davano alcun segno di vita. Era stato sufficiente un attimo per capire che quelle erano rose normalissime. La professoressa Sprite aveva giurato che, se avesse trovato il colpevole di quello scherzo, lo avrebbe immerso nella puzzalinfa a testa in giù.

Quella storia dei trubdoli continuava a tormentarlo. Chissà perché, aveva la certezza che la sua scuola sarebbe rimasta coinvolta. Da quando era arrivato Harry, eventi simili erano all'ordine del giorno, dopotutto.

Il preside valutò attentamente la probabilità che accadesse qualcosa del genere, poi scosse la testa.

"Impossibile," si disse, e sorridendo fra sé fece apparire un altro ghiacciolo al limone. In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo studio.

"Signor Preside," annunciò Gazza, "Il Signor Malfoy la sta aspettando nel salotto di Serpeverde. È qui per conto del Ministero."

Albus sospirò e si chiese perché non fosse rimasto a letto quella mattina. La giornata era cominciata male e sicuramente sarebbe continuata peggio.

Hermione e Ron stavano attraversando i corridoi di Hogwarts.

Hermione teneva in mano la mappa del Malandrino, mentre Ronald si tirava dietro l'ancora Impastoiato Harry.

"Hermione, fermati! Ho mal di milza!" implorò Ron, arrancando dietro l'amica senza smettere di trascinare Harry per le gambe. "Non ce la faccio più!"

"Che razza di uomo sei, Ronald? Non potevamo certo abbandonare Harry!" replicò Hermione, che nella fretta aveva totalmente dimenticato di togliere l'incantesimo che era stato gettato su Harry (purtroppo quando si è presi dal panico non si ragiona).

Ron si fermò di scatto e assunse un'espressione pensosa. La cosa accadeva così raramente che Hermione, quando lo vide in quello stato, non potè fare a meno di fissarlo stupefatta.

Dopo alcuni interminabili minuti, durante i quali dalla sua testa provenirono inquietanti gemiti e schianti di macchinari arrugginiti, Ron urlò:

"Ehi! Prima, quando hai parlato con Harry, hai detto che IO sarei stato d'intralcio!"

Hermione arrossì.

"Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere!"

"Bene, bene, bene," disse una voce familiare alle loro spalle. Hermione sussultò e d'istinto nascose la mappa del Malandrino in una manica della veste. Poi si voltò lentamente e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il professor Piton.

"Siamo chiassosi oggi, signorina Granger, o sbaglio?"

La ragazza strinse i denti, decisa a non farsi prendere dal panico. Non stavano facendo nulla di male, dopotutto. Si sarebbero scusati e poi se ne sarebbero andati, visto che la situazione si stava facendo sempre più critica.

"Sapete benissimo che è vietato schiamazzare nei corridoi. Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro."

Hermione sospirò, affranta. Perché non era rimasta a letto, quella mattina? La giornata era cominciata male e sarebbe senz'altro continuata peggio.

E il peggio arrivò praticamente subito, perché la sua preziosa catena d'argento le scivolò fuori da una tasca e cadde sul pavimento. Disperata, Hermione cercò di metterci sopra un piede per nasconderla alla vista di Piton, ma era troppo tardi.

L'uomo udì il tintinnio e guardò per terra, vedendo la sottile catena sulle pietre del corridoio.

"Ma che diavolo…"

Piton si chinò a raccoglierla. Non ne aveva mai vista una, ma ne aveva letto la descrizione: quella era una catena di costrizione per trubdoli. Un oggetto prezioso e, a modo suo, anche pericoloso. Perché quei tre mocciosi ne avessero una andava al di là della sua capacità di comprensione, ma conoscendoli era sicuro che stessero tramando qualcosa. Quindi prese fiato e si rivolse al suo capro espiatorio preferito.

"POTTER! Senz'altro avrai una spiegazione per questo!"

Harry, ancora Impastoiato, non disse nulla.

"Stai tentando la mia pazienza, Potter."

"Oh, Dio, Harry!" esclamò Hermione, estraendo la sua bacchetta ed eseguendo il controincantesimo. Harry si alzò in piedi, spolverandosi la veste, e gettò un'occhiataccia ai suoi amici.

"Bene, Potter. Sono sicuro che saprai spiegarmi dove avete preso questo artefatto," disse Piton, agitando la catena sotto il naso di Harry.

"Aehm…"

In pochi istanti nella mente di Harry scorsero varie possibili spiegazioni da dare a Piton:

1) 'L'abbiamo trovata come sorpresa dentro i fuochi artificiali magici. Carina, vero?'

2) 'Artefatto? Quale artefatto? Questa è la catena della mia bicicletta, un mezzo di trasporto tipico dei Babbani, silenzioso e non inquinante.'

3) 'Santo cielo! Quella è la mia catena di costrizione per trubdoli! Me l'hanno regalata per il mio compleanno! Grazie per averla ritrovata!'

4) 'C'È UN TRUBDOLO LIBERO NELL'EDIFICIO! È TUTTA COLPA DI HAGRID! DOBBIAMO CATTURARLO, LA PREGO PROFESSORE, CI AIUTI!'

Dopo attenta ed accurata riflessione, visto che la situazione era critica, decise per la quarta opzione.

Piton ascoltò senza interrompere, mentre la sua espressione diventava arcigna, poi indignata, e alla fine profondamente preoccupata. Si passò una mano sul viso, ripiangendo il momento in cui aveva deciso di uscire dal suo sotterraneo, ma la scuola era in pericolo, ed era necessario agire in fretta.

"Venite con me."

E si incamminò a grandi passi, con i tre Grifondoro alle costole.

"Dobbiamo avvertire tutti gli insegnanti. Se quell'animale esce di qui non oso pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere."

"Noi volevamo attirarlo fuori dalla scuola!"

"Voi non sapete niente!" ruggì lui, "Hogwarts è comunque dotata di protezioni magiche complicate da aggirare, quindi è meglio tenerlo dentro. Se vi fosse sfuggito mentre lo attiravate fuori si sarebbe di certo diretto verso Hogsmeade, e allora non avreste potuto evitare la catastrofe."

Quell'eventualità che non avevano preso in considerazione fece impallidire i tre ragazzi.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

Piton girò un angolo e si incamminò verso la torre che ospitava l'aula di Divinazione.

"Oh, no! Non lei!" gemette Harry.

"Taci, Potter," ringhiò Piton, "O forse vuoi essere Impastoiato di nuovo? Ti assicuro che farlo non mi dispiacerebbe."

Piton bussò alla pesante porta di quercia mentre spiegava il suo piano.

"Visto che non sappiamo come si muove quel maledetto animale, una veggente ci farà di certo comodo, e lei è l'unica che abbiamo."

La voce eterea della professoressa Cooman non tardò a farsi sentire.

"Chi è che bussa?"

"Cominciamo bene…" brontolò Ron (1).

Piton sospirò e, come molti altri prima di lui, si chiese perché non fosse rimasto a letto quella mattina. La giornata era cominciata male e sarebbe senz'altro continuata peggio.

Continua…

(1)Lo so, è una battuta vecchia. Ma ha sempre fatto ridere mia nonna.


	4. Chapter 4

Salve a tutti e grazie ai miei revisori per il sostegno. Sono felice che questa piccola fic si sia guadagnata un po' d'affetto e prometto che tenterò di concluderla in modo soddisfacente. Stendendo i primi quattro capitoli ho presentato tutti i personaggi coinvolti… e ammetto che nei miei progetti iniziali non ne avevo in mente così tanti! Comunque vi chiedo di avere pazienza, visti gli impegni di studio e la mia lentezza nello scrivere riesco ad aggiornare solo una volta al mese, mi dispiace…

4

'Maledetto Potter!'

Draco Malfoy si era svegliato con una terribile emicrania. Aveva sognato ancora una volta la sua adorata prozia Araminta Melliflua (pace all'anima sua) che lo picchiava sulla testa con una copia arrotolata della Gazzetta del Profeta, accusandolo di non fare abbastanza per la causa dell'Oscuro Signore.

Per questo motivo aveva sofferto per tutta la mattina di una tremenda crisi di malumore e tutti quelli che si erano trovati sulla sua strada ne avevano fatto le spese.

Tuttavia non era colpa sua, rifletteva, guardando la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde che strisciava sul campo reso fangoso dalla pioggia.

Naturalmente era tutta colpa di quel Potter. Era solo e unicamente colpa sua se aveva sentito il bisogno di sfogarsi lanciando Schiantesimi a destra e a manca.

Draco si tolse la pioggia dagli occhi, poi si appoggiò virilmente la scopa sulla spalla, e marciò verso gli spogliatoi per una doccia. Aveva passato fin troppo tempo in quel campo fangoso, con giocatori che non erano minimamente all'altezza della sua classe e della sua raffinatezza nel gesto atletico.

Il ragazzo spalancò la porta degli spogliatoi di Serpeverde ed appoggiò la sua Nimbus 2001 al muro. Poi cominciò a liberarsi dell'equipaggiamento, iniziando dalle imbottiture protettive, che gettò senza tante cerimonie in un angolo. All'improvviso sentì una specie di squittio. Si voltò e non vide nessuno. Draco si strinse nelle spalle e cominciò a slacciare il mantello che faceva parte della sua divisa di Cercatore e buttò anche questo sopra l'equipaggiamento. Lo squittio si fece sentire di nuovo, più forte, decisamente indignato. Draco si voltò lentamente. C'era…qualcosa che si agitava freneticamente sotto il suo mantello, nel tentativo di uscire allo scoperto.

Il Serpeverde si chinò in un lampo, estraendo la bacchetta da uno scomparto segreto dello stivale (Draco aveva sempre onorato l'antica tradizione dei Malfoy di portare armi nascoste) e la puntò verso la creatura sconosciuta.

Il suo primo pensiero fu che quell'idiota di un mezzo gigante si fosse fatto scappare uno snaso (la cosa non lo avrebbe stupito più di tanto: Hagrid non aveva mai dimostrato una grande intelligenza), tuttavia la prudenza non era mai troppa. Come se avesse capito le sue intenzioni, la cosa sotto il mantello smise immediatamente di muoversi. Draco aggrottò la fronte e cominciò a formulare uno schiantesimo, quando la porta si spalancò ed entrò Angelina Johnson. La ragazza si guardò intorno con occhi spiritati, poi si rivolse all'unico occupante della stanza.

"Dov'è Marcus?"

Draco si fermò a metà e la sua bacchetta sprizzò un'irritante cascata di scintille rosa.

"Come osi?" urlò, indignato. "Questo è lo spogliatoio di Serpeverde!"

E a quel punto Angelina fece qualcosa di totalmente imprevisto.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

La bacchetta di Draco schizzò via dalla sua mano e andò a ricadere nella cesta della biancheria sporca. Poi Angelina lo afferrò per il colletto della divisa.

Draco era troppo occupato a tentare di respirare, e Angelina troppo occupata a tenerlo stretto, così nessuno dei due vide il trubdolo scivolare fuori da sotto il mantello e infilarsi nella presa di aereazione dall'altra parte dello spogliatoio. Facendo sfoggio di una forza che mal si conciliava con il suo fisico sottile, Angelina sollevò Draco con una mano sola, e lo appese ad uno degli appendiabiti fissati al muro dello spogliatoio.

"Ora possiamo parlare da persone civili…dov'è Marcus?"

"Non lo so! Non è venuto agli allenamenti, oggi! E adesso mettimi giù, plebea!"

Ma la ragazza aveva già perso interesse per lui, e aveva abbandonato lo spogliatoio sbattendo la porta.

Il retro della tunica si scucì e Draco ricadde sul sedere, ansimando. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. L'avrebbe fatta pagare a tutti. Quando l'Oscuro Signore sarebbe tornato, avrebbe spazzato via tutti, babbani e mezzosangue, e finalmente i veri maghi dal sangue puro avrebbero dominato il mondo… o almeno così dicevano le favole della buonanotte che suo padre gli raccontava.

In quel momento uno degli armadietti si aprì e Marcus Flitt, pallido e stravolto, rotolò fuori. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo su Draco e mormorò, terrorizzato:

"Se…se n'è andata?"

Albus Silente si fece incontro a Lucius Malfoy con il suo solito sorriso gentile. Il nobile si alzò lentamente e gli rivolse un grave cenno di saluto.

"Signor preside…" disse, pronunciando la parola 'preside' come se fosse qualcosa di particolarmente disgustoso.

"Lucius. Averti qui è sempre un piacere."

Lo sguardo di Albus saettò brevemente verso una delle poltrone, che sembrava stare in piedi per miracolo, tenuta insieme da una quantità spropositata di nastro adesivo magico. Il preside scosse la testa. Lucius era sempre stato uno strano ragazzo, e un disastro negli incantesimi di riparazione.

"A che devo l'onore di questa visita?"

Lucius raddrizzò le spalle e annunciò:

"Sono qui per conto del ministero."

"Questo lo sapevo già."

"E allora perché me l'ha chiesto?" grugnì il nobile. Maledetto vecchio. Doveva assolutamente controllarsi. Ma quando sarebbe giunto l'avvento dell'Oscuro signore, tutti coloro che si opponevano sarebbero stati distrutti e anche lui avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta…soprattutto sul macellaio, Willy McBeef, protetto di Silente, che continuava a trattarlo con supponenza quando andava a comperare le bistecche.

"Perché non conosco il motivo per cui il Ministero ti ha mandato qui," rispose il preside amabilmente.

"Stavo seguendo le tracce di un Trubdulus Veritatis…le mie fonti mi dicono che un cucciolo di trubdolo è stato venduto ad Hogsmeade. Credo sappia che una decina di quegli animali sono stati rubati la settimana scorsa…"

"Mi sembra di aver sentito una notizia del genere, sì," annuì Albus, accomodandosi sulla poltrona traballante. Il preside picchiettò gentilmente un bracciolo con la sua bacchetta e la poltrona diventò una sedia reclinabile con quattordici funzioni di massaggio, "ma non capisco cosa c'entri con la scuola."

Lucius digrignò i denti e Willy McBeef scivolò al secondo posto nella lista nera personale del nobile Malfoy. Ora al primo c'era Albus.

La professoressa McGranitt stava ascoltando il racconto di Harry, Ron ed Hermione sul nuovo pericolo che stava minacciando la scuola. Accanto a loro c'era il professor Piton, e subito dopo di loro Sibilla Cooman, pronta a guidare la ricerca del trubdolo grazie alle sue facoltà divinatorie. La vicepreside si massaggiò le tempie, sospirando. Quella non era affatto la giornata adatta per un guaio del genere. Con Lucius e Albus che si occupava di lui, andare in cerca di quell'animale sarebbe stato un inferno. Senza contare il fatto che avrebbe dovuto fare un discorsetto ad Hagrid riguardo il suo vizio di allevare animali pericolosi.

Tutti gli insegnanti riuniti in sala professori avevano ascoltato stupefatti il racconto dei tre ragazzi.

La professoressa McGranitt si alzò, decisa a prendere in pugno la situazione.

"Cominceremo a cercarlo immediatamente. A questo animale piace rintanarsi in posti bui e stretti, per prima cosa controlleremo il sistema di aereazione. Professoressa Caporal, chieda agli elfi domestici di portare il cibo preferito del trubdolo, lo useremo come esca."

"Ma in fondo a cosa diavolo serve questo sistema di aereazione? I vetri sono incantati in modo da permettere il ricambio dell'aria," disse la professoressa Sprite, mentre affilava un enorme e minaccioso paio di cesoie. Harry rabbrividì e sperò che non incontrasse Baston.

"Nessuno lo ha mai capito. Ah, già, qualcuno deve andare ad avvertire il Professor Lupin, la sua esperienza ci sarà utile. Anche Madama Chips deve tenersi pronta, sarà necessario preparare delle pozioni calmanti per coloro che verranno colpiti dai poteri del trubdolo."

La professoressa McGranitt si fermò a riflettere per un attimo.

"Un'altra cosa. Lucius Malfoy è qui per conto del Ministero. Non credo sia per questa storia dei trubdoli… il Ministero non manderebbe un alto funzionario a fare il lavoro di un semplice Cacciatore. Ma comunque vi raccomando la massima discrezione."

Si voltò a dare un'occhiata critica ai tre Grifondoro che stavano stretti gli uni agli altri, indecisi sul da farsi.

"Penso sia opportuno che rimaniate qui."

Alzò una mano per zittire le proteste che sapeva sarebbero arrivate.

"È troppo pericoloso. Incanteremo la sala professori in modo da impedire al trubdolo di entrare… non preoccupatevi per la sua capacità di teletrasporto… e faremo lo stesso con i dormitori."

Ron tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Hermione e Harry si guardavano disperati. Con la Mappa del Malandrino sarebbe stato facile localizzare il trubdolo, ma naturalmente non potevano parlarne agli insegnanti. Tuttavia, se fossero andati con loro, avrebbero trovato il modo di guidarli. Come al solito, la fortuna venne loro in aiuto. La professoressa McGranitt stava dicendo:

" Ci serve una mappa del sistema. Piazzeremo delle esche incantate di fronte alle uscite. Se il trubdolo ne mangerà una, sulla mappa si illuminerà il punto corrispondente. A proposito, qualcuno sa dove si trova la sezione mappe, in biblioteca?"

Silenzio.

Poi si alzò, timida, la mano di Hermione.

"Lo so io, professoressa. Devo anche avvertirla che Madama Pince è stata colpita dai poteri del trubdolo e…non si sente bene."

La vicepreside sospirò.

"Allora suppongo che dovrete venire con noi."

Mentre apriva la porta della sala insegnanti, Minerva McGranitt non riuscì a dominare un attimo di debolezza:

'Con la minaccia di Sirius Black e i Dissennatori sui terreni della scuola…ci mancava anche questa!'

"Siamo tutti pedine nelle mani di una divinità malata."

La persona che stava esprimendo quel pensiero non era un filosofo (anche se era convinto di esserlo) ma una guardia di Azkaban che si chiamava Simon Kilkenny. Qualche mese prima era giunto a Hogwarts con i suoi compagni ed un manipolo di Dissennatori, pronti a difendere la scuola da Sirius Black. Non che a Simon importasse granchè. Sapeva benissimo che in realtà Black era diventato il leader di una rock band, come diceva il Cavillo, quindi rimanere lì era una perdita di tempo.

L'uomo sospirò e si strinse nel mantello, che faceva ben poco per ripararlo dalla pioggia battente. Trovava che il paesaggio, l'umidità e il freddo fossero terribilmente deprimenti e non vedeva l'ora di tornare ad Azkaban. A quel pensiero si illuminò tutto. Azkaban, con le sue torri di pietra nera, le celle di tortura, la mensa dove veniva servito cibo vivo, la neve che cadeva perpetua…e i Dissennatori. Essendo vaccinato magicamente contro le creature, come tutte le altre guardie non subiva i loro effetti per questo era lì con il compito di controllarle. L'uomo alzò il bastone di cristallo che teneva in mano: all'interno il suo Patronus scintillava. Beh, era solo uno scarafaggio, ma serviva comunque allo scopo. Con quell'arnese conduceva i Dissennatori come se fossero docili pecorelle. Purtroppo, non avendo detenuti da torturare, le creature stavano diventando sempre più irrequiete e, soprattutto, lamentose.

Ad un tratto l'aria si fece più fredda e Simon vide un Dissennatore fluttuare verso di lui attraverso il prato. Era senz'altro Harvey, era quasi l'ora del suo rapporto.

"Allora, qual è la situazione?"

La creatura si strinse nelle spalle.

"…"

Simon sospirò.

"Me lo immaginavo. Black non è qui, vecchio mio, me lo sento."

"…?"

"Come lo so? Istinto di cacciatore," spiegò Simon, dando un colpetto al suo bastone.

"…"

"E va bene, confesso, ho letto il Cavillo."

"…?"

"No, non puoi assaggiare gli studenti. Harvey, credevo fossi un professionista e i professionisti fanno il loro lavoro senza lamentarsi."

Il Dissennatore si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzato.

"…"

"Scuse accettate. Non ti preoccupare."

"…?"

"Uhm, è quasi l'ora del cambio. Direi che una partita a carte si può fare…"

Lontano dai sentieri battuti dai Dissennatori Sirius Black se ne stava sotto la pioggia fissando il castello. La sua immagine serena lo disturbava terribilmente. L'uomo si abbandonò momentaneamente ai ricordi luminosi di una vita molto più felice: le lezioni di Trasfigurazione, i pomeriggi in biblioteca, la ragazza carina nel banco di fronte, le notti di luna passate a scorrazzare nei boschi con gli amici, le mattinate di sole trascorse a tormentare Piton… e sapeva che là, nella scuola che lui stesso aveva frequentato, si nascondeva quel vigliacco di Minus. L'uccisore dei suoi migliori amici.

"Peter Minus… maledetto!"

"Che schifo, Crosta!"

Tutti sussultarono e misero mano alle bacchette. Quando videro che si trattava di Ron, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

"Si può sapere che succede?" chiese Piton, di malumore, abbassando la bacchetta. Il folto gruppo di insegnanti aveva appena lasciato la sala professori diretto in biblioteca e tutti erano molto nervosi. Un altro spavento del genere e probabilmente qualcuno si sarebbe ritrovato pietrificato o colpito da qualche strana maledizione.

"Crosta mi ha starnutito nell'orecchio!"

"Questo succede perché tieni sempre con te quell'essere antigienico…" disse Hermione. Ron aggrottò la fronte.

"Lo tengo sempre con me perché il tuo gatto pulcioso cerca sempre di mangiarlo! Perché non gli ordini di piantarla?"

"Mmmh," riflettè Hermione, "Da questo punto di vista hai ragione. Devo fare più attenzione alla dieta di Grattastinchi, non è salutare per lui mangiare certe schifezze…"

Ron si chiuse in un silenzio imbronciato.

Nel frattempo Harry aveva tirato fuori la Mappa del Malandrino e la stava controllando, facendo attenzione a non farsi scoprire dagli insegnanti.

"Allora? Dov'è? Non in biblioteca spero…" chiese Hermione, sbirciando la pergamena ingiallita.

"No, aspetta…" rispose Harry aggrottando la fronte. "Purtroppo il sistema di aereazione non è segnato sulla mappa. Sono indicate solo le aperture…ecco! Uh…credo che sia l'ufficio del professor Lupin…"

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

WAAAHH! SCUSATE IL RITARDO! Ho avuto problemi con il mio collegamento…ed ora, per chi si fosse messo in ascolto soltanto adesso…

RIASSUNTO DELLE PUNTATE PRECEDENTI (visto che siamo al quinto capitolo, mi sembra giusto farlo): Hogwarts è presidiata dai Dissennatori, a causa dell'evasione di Sirius Black da Azkaban. In effetti Sirius si sta aggirando fuori dalla scuola, con l'unico scopo di entrare per uccidere Peter Minus (ovvero Crosta), il vero colpevole della morte dei genitori di Harry. A questa situazione già difficile si aggiunge un vero e proprio disastro: Hagrid compera al mercato nero un cucciolo di trubdolo, un curioso animale che costringe le persone con cui viene in contatto a dire la verità, assorbendone la forza. Purtroppo il trubdolo riesce a fuggire e questo è un male: non solo perché è una specie protetta, ma anche perché quando la creatura avrà raccolto sufficiente 'energia di verità' si trasformerà in un orribile mostro e per la scuola sarà la fine. Naturalmente Harry, Ron ed Hermione si attrezzano per catturare l'animale. Scoperti dal professor Piton, i tre sono costretti ad aggiornarlo sulla situazione e questo porta ad una mobilitazione generale del corpo insegnante di Hogwarts. Purtroppo non è un buon momento per organizzare una battuta di caccia: infatti Lucius Malfoy ha richiesto un colloquio con Silente appunto perché sospetta che un trubdolo, facente parte di un gruppo di cuccioli rubati, si trovi all'interno della scuola…

……………………………………………………………

5

Il professor Lupin se ne stava tranquillo nel suo studio a ricordare il passato. Come quasi tutti gli studenti era allegramente ignaro del pericolo che si era introdotto nella scuola, così si era preso un momento di relax e stava sfogliando un vecchio album di foto, con un calice di Pozione Lupo posato sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona.

Ah, i bei tempi trascorsi ad Hogwarts… le lezioni di Trasfigurazione, i pomeriggi in biblioteca, la ragazza carina nel banco di fronte, le notti di luna passate a scorrazzare nei boschi con gli amici, le mattinate di sole trascorse a tormentare Piton… lui non aveva mai preso parte a quest'ultima attività, ma si era sempre divertito ad assistere. In quel momento stava sghignazzando su una fotografia che ritraeva Sirius e James che infilavano degli Snasi nella veste di Severus.

Lupin ricordò la sua prima lezione con i Grifondoro e si complimentò con sé stesso per aver scelto proprio Neville come primo avversario del Molliccio: la foto della creatura, con le sembianze di Piton vestito in modo ridicolo era uno dei pezzi più preziosi della sua collezione…

Un improvviso raspare che veniva dalla bocchetta di aereazione lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni. Mise da parte l'album per andare a inginocchiarsi accanto al pertugio ed effettivamente c'era qualcosa che grattava contro la griglia di metallo. Che strano…tutte le griglie che proteggevano il sistema erano state incantate molti anni prima, per evitare che animali come topi o ratti potessero entrarvi. Possibile che l'incantesimo stesse cedendo?

All'improvviso un tintinnio lo distrasse, era il suono che indicava le comunicazioni interne alla scuola. Si alzò in piedi e vide un foglio di pergamena apparire sulla sua scrivania tra volute di fumo viola, così si alzò per leggerlo, un secondo prima che la testa del trubdolo facesse capolino attraverso uno degli spazi della griglia di metallo.

Lupin scorse in fretta il messaggio, aggrottò la fronte e si slanciò fuori dalla porta.

Il trubdolo raspò ancora un po' contro la grata, che alla fine si staccò e cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo. L'animaletto si guardò intorno incuriosito, poi

balzò sul tavolo e annusò la Pozione Lupo nel calice di Lupin…per poi tuffarci dentro il muso con entusiasmo.

……………………………………………………………

Quando il gruppo di insegnanti e studenti entrò in biblioteca, si trovò davanti uno spettacolo desolante. Il pavimento era coperto da centinaia di fogli coperti dalla scrittura angolosa di Madama Pince. La quale se ne stava inginocchiata in mezzo a tutto quel disordine, a scrivere freneticamente sulla pergamena.

Harry raccolse un foglio.

"_Non devo più scarabocchiare i libri, non devo più scarabocchiare i libri, non devo più scarabocchiare i libri…"_

La professoressa McGranitt aggrottò la fronte e prese immediatamente il controllo della situazione.

"Madama Pince!" ordinò, entrando nella stanza, "Si ricomponga!"

La bibliotecaria alzò lo sguardo sulla vicepreside.

"Ho…ho scarabocchiato un libro quando avevo quattro anni! Il rimorso ancora mi consuma! Ho bisogno che qualcuno mi perdoni! Vi prego! Vi prego! Mi perdonate? Mi perdonate?"

Si attaccò al lungo mantello di Piton, fissando l'uomo con uno sguardo implorante. L'insegnante di Pozioni alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Certo, che la perdoniamo…aehm…"

"Oh, grazie! Grazie!" e dopo queste parole, Madama Pince cadde per terra come un pezzo di legno. Sul suo viso c'era l'espressione serena di chi dorme il sonno del giusto.

"Ma che…" cominciò Ron, guardando stupefatto la bibliotecaria. La McGranitt si strinse nelle spalle.

"Solo un effetto collaterale. Quando la vittima del trubdolo viene perdonata per i suoi errori, cade in un sonno profondo. Fra un po' starà meglio di prima. Qualcuno può cortesemente metterle qualcosa sotto la testa, così starà più comoda? Puoi sacrificare uno dei tuoi scialli, Sibilla."

La professoressa Cooman obbedì brontolando.

"Signorina Granger? Le mappe."

Hermione annuì e prese la guida del gruppetto, dirigendosi decisa verso la sezione proibita.

"La sezione mappe è stata spostata qui quest'anno, dopo che Madama Pince si è accorta che Pix aveva usato alcune carte per scriverci insulti da attaccare alla schiena della gente."

La vicepreside diede un'occhiata alla sezione che conteneva le planimetrie del castello. Hogwarts era cresciuto man mano che erano cresciute le esigenze degli studenti e del corpo insegnante, così le torri, le stanze, i passaggi segreti, le gallerie e i saloni erano stati aggiunti più o meno a casaccio attorno al nucleo originale della scuola. Con il passare degli anni era stato sempre più difficile tener conto di tutte le modifiche fatte, anche perché quasi ogni preside aveva costruito qualcosa. Gli scaffali che contenevano i progetti e libri su Hogwarts erano tredici.

"Certo che sarà complicato, con tutta questa montagna di carte," osservò Harry, contemplando gli scaffali. Ron, a cui l'argomento non interessava granchè, si era fermato per fissare un quadro che raffigurava quattro studiosi. Invece di stare chini sui libri, i quattro giocavano a Sparaschiocco.

"Quello è William Cody," disse Hermione, indicando il più venerabile del gruppo. Ron si strinse nelle spalle.

"Non mi sembra molto intelligente," commentò, guadagnandosi una pernacchia dall'interessato. Hermione aggrottò la fronte e portò una mano alla tasca interna della veste, prima di ricordare che la pozione contro il mal di testa era (ahimè) finita.

"Perché parli sempre senza pensare, Ronald? William Cody il Guercio era un esperto di pentacoli. In proposito ha scritto un trattato che viene usato tutt'oggi da chi studia Aritmanzia, ed inoltre è stato l'ideatore di quello che viene chiamato 'Triplo Cody Tricuspidato'."

"Molte grazie, signorina Granger," grugnì Piton,mentre frugava tra le carte che ingombravano gli scaffali. Ma Ron ed Harry erano interessati.

"Cos'è, uno scioglilingua?"

"No. È semplicemente l'ultimo pentacolo che Cody ideò."

"Che effetto ha?"

"Nessuno lo sa. I pentacoli di Cody avevano sempre effetti pericolosi e distruttivi, e lui considerava il 'Triplo Cody' il pentacolo più potente che avesse mai creato. Nemmeno lui lo attivò mai e la Confederazione Magica Internazionale lo proibì d'ufficio. So che ce ne sono solo due al mondo, conservati per motivi studio. Uno è a Londra, al Ministero della Magia, l'altro al Salem Center, negli Stati Uniti. Fra un paio d'anni verranno completati gli incantesimi di protezione che li circondano, così potranno attivarli per testarne gli effetti."

"Ooooh," disse Ron. Poi, esaurita la sua capacità d'ascolto, (che ammontava a circa quarantacinque secondi) si mise ad inseguire un Libro Mostro dei Mostri, che era riuscito a strisciare chissà come fino alla sezione proibita.

Tutti gli altri continuarono il loro duro lavoro.

……………………………………………………………

Remus Lupin svoltò l'angolo, diretto in biblioteca, ed andò a sbattere direttamente contro una studentessa. La ragazza era più bassa di lui così, dopo averlo urtato, finì sul pavimento.

"Scusa," disse Remus, chinandosi. "Ti sei fatta male?"

La ragazza, che portava una collana fatta di tappi di Burrobirra, alzò su di lui due occhi velati e sognanti. Lupin aggrottò la fronte. La ragazza si chiamava… Lovegood, Luna Lovegood (lui aveva sempre avuto un'ottima memoria per i nomi). Era una studentessa che lo aveva stupito più volte per il suo bizzarro senso della logica, per le sue strane teorie e naturalmente per la sua collana. Tuttavia doveva esserci per forza un buon motivo se il Cappello Parlante l'aveva assegnata a Corvonero…

"Stai bene, Luna?"

"Eh… ah, sì sì…"

Lo sguardo di Luna era sempre distante, come se contemplasse qualcosa che solo lei poteva vedere. Lupin si grattò la testa, interdetto.

"Allora… se stai bene io vado. Mi raccomando, vai direttamente al tuo dormitorio senza fermarti."

Gli occhi di Luna sembrarono mettersi a fuoco.

"Perché? Qualcosa non va, professore?"

"Beh, lo sai che ci sono i Dissennatori in giro, quindi non è opportuno che…"

Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono.

"Non deve preoccuparsi per i Dissennatori, professore. Lo sa che Black in realtà è a Londra ed è diventato una rockstar? È dei Vampiri Pietrificati che dobbiamo preoccuparci. Sono usciti dalle segrete, vero?"

Lupin aggrottò la fronte.

"Vampiri pietrificati?"

"Certo. Non ha mai visto gli opuscoli che pubblicizzano le segrete della scuola? Con tutte quelle statue di vampiri? In realtà quelle statue sono vive, professore, ed aspettano solo il momento buono per uscire."

Lupin respinse la tentazione di grattarsi di nuovo la testa. Doveva ammettere che quella ragazzina era ben strana.

"Ascolta Luna, quelle statue sono state di pietra per cinquecento anni, e ti assicuro che rimarranno così per altri cinquecento. Ora sbrigati a raggiungere la casa di Corvonero."

Lupin corse via, e Luna rimase a guardare l'insegnante svanire in lontananza. Poi anche lei se ne andò, ma non si diresse al suo dormitorio.

……………………………………………………………

Albus e Lucius si fissavano in silenzio nel salotto di Serpeverde. In mezzo a loro c'era un tavolino apparecchiato con tè, tartine, marmellata, burro e i biscottini al limone della vecchia elfa di casa Malfoy. Lucius se li era fatti mandare perché sentiva che la sua missione ad Hogwarts sarebbe durata più del previsto. E senza i biscottini al limone, il suo umore tendeva a peggiorare.

"Vorrei che facessi i complimenti alla tua elfa domestica, Lucius. Questi biscottini al limone sono davvero deliziosi."

Il nobile aggrottò la fronte. Albus Silente se ne stava lì, nel salotto di Serpeverde (sacrilegio) seduto sulla sua poltrona babbana (altro sacrilegio) a mangiare i _suoi _biscottini al limone, che erano stati preparati con l'antica ricetta che secondo la leggenda era stata ideata dalla nonna di Salazar Serpeverde. Quando l'Oscuro Signore avrebbe regnato, Lucius gli avrebbe donato l'antica ricetta e nessuno tranne Lui avrebbe potuto assaporare quelle delizie… e cos'è la rinuncia a dei biscottini al limone paragonata all'onore di servire eccetera eccetera…

"Ascolta, la scuola è felice di averti qui, ma non avrebbero dovuto mandare un semplice cacciatore invece di un alto funzionario?"

Lucius aggrottò la fronte.

"Ho chiesto io di venire ad Hogwarts. Mio figlio studia qui. Quel Black è evaso e sta cercando Potter. Il Ministero ha messo i Dissennatori a guardia del castello. Un trubdolo qui sarebbe la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. E c'è già stato un caso di detenzione di animali proibiti, in questa scuola."

Il preside si accarezzò la barba e annuì gravemente.

"Se un trubdolo fosse stato portato nell'istituto me ne sarei accorto, Lucius. Come ben sai, sono molto poche le cose che non conosco," precisò, indirizzando un'occhiata significativa al nobile. "Per quanto riguarda Sirius Black, la scuola è perfettamente protetta e le guardie che guidano i Dissennatori sono molto esperte."

"Esperte? Non ho visto facce molto intelligenti là fuori."

……………………………………………………………

Simon starnutì.

"…"

"Grazie Spooky."

Il guardiano frugò nel proprio mantello e tirò fuori un mazzo di carte.

"Allora, ragazzi, pronti per una bella partitina a poker?"

Tutti i Dissennatori annuirono convinti, con i mantelli che fluttuavano nel vento.

"Chi è che smazza?"

"…"

"Ottimo, Pimpi. Preparatevi a perdere, mi sento molto fortunato oggi."

"…"

"Sì, Stanley?"

"…?"

"Come sarebbe a dire 'quanti soldi hai?'"

……………………………………………………………

"A volte non saprei come fare senza di lei, signorina Granger."

Dopo diversi minuti di accurate ricerche la mappa era finalmente saltata fuori, semisepolta sotto degli opuscoli turistici che pubblicizzavano la bellezza delle segrete di Hogwarts.

La professoressa McGranitt diede un'occhiata alla pergamene ingiallite che formavano la mappa, poi le colpì con la bacchetta, ordinando: "Conjungo!"

Immediatamente le pergamene cominciarono a ricomporsi da sole.

"Davvero non capisco perché la mappa non sia stata disegnata su un unico foglio, invece che su tutti questi pezzi di…" L'anziana insegnante tacque all'improvviso.

"Che succede? Professoressa…" Hermione diede un'occhiata ai fogli ormai incollati assieme e ammutolì.

"Oh," disse Piton, che si era chinato per sbirciare sopra la spalla di Hermione.

"Santa talpa…" la professoressa Sprite lasciò cadere le sue cesoie, che si piantarono nel pavimento di legno.

La mappa del sistema di aereazione, finalmente ricomposta, riproduceva un Triplo Cody Tricuspidato.

Perfino Harry, che di Aritmanzia non aveva mai aperto un libro, non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere un pentacolo nel complesso sistema di tubi rappresentato sul foglio.

"Ha…ha riprodotto il suo pentacolo usando il sistema di aereazione!"

"Ma era matto?"

"In effetti era quello che si diceva in giro. Devo inoltre ammettere che il suo ritratto si comporta in modo strano. Ieri l'ho visto con una teiera in testa…"

Ron, che era arrivato in tempo per sentire le ultime tre frasi, fu il primo a dare voce al suo terrore.

"Allora questo significa che… siamo in piedi su un enorme Triplo Cody Tricuspidato."

Harry si guardò intorno nervosamente.

"Pro…professoressa? Possiamo farci prendere dal panico?"

La Professoressa McGranitt alzò una mano, autorevole come sempre.

"No. Come ben sanno tutti gli insegnanti qui presenti, sono necessarie delle condizioni ben precise per far funzionare il pentacolo, Cody l'ha lasciato scritto nei suoi appunti prima di morire. Quindi ora concentriamoci su quello che dobbiamo fare. Quando avremo catturato il trubdolo, il professor Silente si occuperà senz'altro di questo problema."

Dopo aver rassicurato Harry, la vicepreside cominciò a distribuire ordini per formare i gruppi che avrebbero perlustrato le quattro ale del castello.

……………………………………………………………

Nelle profondità di Hogwarts, il trubdolo non si sentiva bene. La sua intelligenza era cresciuta da quando aveva assorbito l'energia di verità delle sue vittime, ma non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo. Forse il liquido dissetante che aveva appena bevuto aveva qualcosa a che fare con il suo malessere…l'animaletto squittì di frustrazione e fu allora che il cambiamento iniziò.

……………………………………………………………

Tre Dissennatori se ne stavano immobili sul sentiero che dalla capanna di Hagrid portava al cortile posteriore della scuola. Sembrava stessero discutendo di qualcosa. Sirius continuava a spiare da lontano le tre creature, chiedendosi cosa stessero dicendo. Sicuramente stavano parlando di torture, dolore ed uccisioni, e di quanto fosse deliziosa un'anima vivente. Disgustoso. Mutò la sua forma in quella di un grosso cane nero e strisciò via in silenzio, ma i raccapriccianti sibili che costituivano il linguaggio dei Guardiani di Azkaban lo seguirono a lungo… quella era la maledizione di avere un udito straordinariamente acuto.

Tuttavia, per i lettori curiosi che non hanno familiarità con il linguaggio dei Dissennatori l'autore ha provveduto ad una traduzione simultanea.

Dissennatore 1: "…e insomma non mi posso lamentare."

Dissennatore 2: "Centotrentacinque anni di servizio! Fra un po' andrai in pensione, complimenti! Dove ti trasferirai?"

Dissennatore 1: "Probabilmente in un manicomio nel sud dell'Inghilterra. Basta con il clima di Azkaban, mi si ammuffisce il mantello, guardate qua che disastro. Penso che darò una festa per la pensione, naturalmente siete invitati."

Dissennatore 2: "Posso portare anche mia moglie e il piccolo? Ti sono sempre stati affezionati."

Dissennatore 3: "A proposito, come stanno? È un po' che non li vedo"

Dissennatore 2: "L'altro giorno mio figlio ha messo il suo secondo mantello nero. È così orgoglioso…"

Dissennatore 1: "Sono felice per te. Mi rattrista un pò sapere che questa è la mia ultima missione. E poi è una perdita di tempo. Black non è qui, sta facendo la bella vita a Londra."

(Dissennatore 1 fluttua via)

Dissennatore 3: "Beh, come facciamo per il regalo di Cracker? Va in pensione, deve essere qualcosa di speciale!"

Dissennatore 2: "Non c'e problema. La squadra blu si sta occupando della raccolta fondi…"

……………………………………………………………

Simon si guardò intorno, si grattò la testa poi studiò le proprie carte.

"Si può sapere perché non mi arriva mai un asso?"

Tutti i Dissennatori si strinsero nelle spalle con aria innocente, per quanto glielo permettevano i mantelli neri.

Continua…

……………………………………………………………

Avrei una domanda per i miei lettori: vi ricordate per caso il volume della serie di Harry Potter in cui viene rivelato che Grattastinchi è l'incrocio tra un gatto e uno Kneazle? Stavo rileggendo il terzo libro e all'improvviso mi è venuto il dubbio.

Un'altra cosa… ho pubblicato, nella sezione dedicata agli Anime, una breve fanfiction dedicata ad Utena. Lo so che il cartone animato in questione non è molto popolare in Italia e che probabilmente non avrete molta familiarità con i personaggi, ma se avete tempo datele un'occhiata, mi piacerebbe sapere com'è venuta.

Grazie a tutti.


	6. Chapter 6

A tutti i gentili lettori che non hanno ricevuto la loro dose di trubdolo il mese scorso: la conoscete l'equazione che dice 'Aprileesami'? Io sì. Sigh…

6

Mrs F si accese un sigaro ed esaminò attentamente la foto sulla prima pagina del Cavillo. Quello sì che era un grosso guaio, quasi peggiore di quella tremenda storia degli Snorticoli Cornuti. Per fortuna, in quel caso, la sua squadra di Auror era riuscita a risolvere il problema almeno in parte.

Ma quei cuccioli… sembrava che almeno uno di loro fosse già stato venduto a Hogsmeade, se ben interpretava il codice che i redattori del giornale usavano per comunicare.

Anni addietro il Corpo degli Auror aveva studiato diversi metodi per passarsi messaggi e informazioni riservate in tutta sicurezza. Ricordava ancora quella famosa riunione in cui erano state fatte varie proposte, fra cui:

nascondere biglietti negli Zuccotti di Zucca,

scrivere il messaggio sul retro dell'etichetta di una bottiglia di Burrobirra(piena)

infilare il messaggio in un Bolide e poi stregarlo in modo che arrivasse a destinazione. Chi avrebbe prestato attenzione ad un bolide vagante?

La discussione era andata avanti senza che si trovasse una soluzione soddisfacente, finché Lovegood il Vecchio, che era arrivato alla riunione in ritardo (e per giunta ubriaco di Whisky Fiammeggiante), aveva detto che il modo migliore di nascondere una cosa era metterla sotto gli occhi di tutti. Lui faceva così quando voleva nascondere gli alcolici da sua moglie Lulubelle, che desiderava per lui uno stile di vita più morigerato.

L'idea era sembrata incredibilmente sensata, così la Sezione Affari Segreti aveva stanziato una cospicua somma di denaro per fondare il Cavillo. Lovegood era stato nominato direttore (carica attualmente ricoperta da suo figlio) ed aveva svolto il suo lavoro egregiamente, bravo com'era ad inventarsi notizie assurde che confondessero i lettori (almeno finché aveva con sé una scorta di whisky).

Mrs F doveva ammettere che usare il giornale per i messaggi in codice del corpo degli Auror si era rivelata davvero una grande idea. L'unico a non essere ancora convinto era il vecchio Moody, ma lui vedeva maghi oscuri ovunque, anche nel garzone del lattaio.

Comunque… i dintorni di Hogsmeade e la scuola di Hogwarts erano presidiate dai Dissennatori, a causa dell'evasione di Sirius Black da Azkaban. Un trubdolo avrebbe reso la situazione ancora più complicata.

Ora sarebbe stata costretta ad attivare la squadra di Auror che aveva infiltrato nell'istituto…

……………………………………………………………

"Santo cielo, Weasley, piantala di mangiare le esche!"

La frase in questione era stata pronunciata dalla professoressa McGranitt. Harry sussultò, la professoressa Cooman fece cadere il suo pendolo d'argento e Ron, come al solito, fissò la vicepreside con uno sguardo assente. Hermione si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Esche?" mugugnò Ron a bocca piena. L'anziana insegnante si diresse verso di lui, al culmine dell'esasperazione:

"Ciambelle alla marmellata di lamponi," confermò, strappando il sacchetto di carta dalle mani del ragazzo.

"Il trubdolo non sa resistere di fronte a questo tipo di dolce. Le ciambelle servono come esca, quindi sei pregato di non mangiartele!"

"E io che ne sapevo?" protestò Ron, rivolto ad Harry.

"Non preoccuparti, Ron. La professoressa McGranitt ci ha avvertiti solo quattro o cinque volte," lo confortò l'amico.

"Beh, se la metti così…"

Harry si stropicciò la fronte e si chiese come avesse fatto Ron a sopravvivere fino a quel momento. La cosa aveva del miracoloso, soprattutto se si considerava il fatto che aveva vissuto assieme a Fred e George…

La professoressa McGranitt aveva diviso gli insegnanti in gruppi e aveva assegnato a ciascun gruppo un'area del castello da coprire. In quel momento lei e la Cooman stavano riaccompagnando i tre Grifondoro alla torre e contemporaneamente piazzavano le esche davanti alle aperture. Quindi la McGranitt sistemava sull'apertura una rete magica, in modo che l'animale, uscendo, rimanesse intrappolato.

"Che succede se si smaterializza?" aveva chiesto Harry.

"Non preoccuparti, Potter. Le reti magiche sono fatte appositamente."

I tre amici non si erano sentiti per nulla rassicurati… secondo le loro esperienze precedenti anche il piano meglio congegnato rischiava di fallire per colpa di un fattore totalmente casuale.

"Di qua, cari," intonò la professoressa Cooman, tenendo tra le dita il suo pendolo. "Sono certa che quell'animale si trova in questa parte del castello."

La professoressa McGranitt sospirò.

"Ma ne sei proprio sicura, Sibilla?"

La professoressa Cooman tirò su col naso.

"State forse dubitando di me? Ma che dico, è evidente… dopotutto coloro che possiedono l'Occhio Interiore sono stati sempre incompresi, fin dagli albori dell'umanità…"

Di scemenze del genere Ron ne aveva sentite fin troppe durante le lezioni di Divinazione, così si rivolse a Harry.

"Senti un po', Harry…la Cooman ci sta davvero portando dalla parte giusta? Controlla la Mappa…"

Harry tirò fuori la Mappa del Malandrino e la aprì. In effetti il trubdolo stava girovagando nei muri dell'ala nord. Che la fortuna stesse finalmente cominciando a girare?

"Per fortuna è qui. Ora basta piazzare l'esca davanti alla presa e gettargli addosso una rete magica. Così finalmente questa caccia assurda si concluderà."

Ron fissò la Mappa facendo schioccare la lingua, poi guardò Harry come se si fosse bevuto il cervello.

"Ma Harry… non vedi che il trubdolo è nell'ala sud? Credo che tu debba ordinare un altro paio di occhiali…"

"Ala sud? Non dire sciocchezze, è proprio qui nell'ala nord…"

Posò il dito sul cartiglio con su scritto 'Trubdolo' che in effetti si trovava nell'ala nord. Ron spalancò gli occhi e impallidì, poi sollevò la parte della mappa che raffigurava l'ala sud del castello. Anche lì c'era un piccolo cartiglio con su scritto 'Trubdolo'.

Harry, Hermione e Ron si guardarono.

"Hagrid ne ha comprato uno solo, vero?"

"Lui ha detto di sì."

Silenzio.

"Credi che sia il momento di farsi prendere dal panico?"

"Io lo farei, ma non possiamo permettercelo adesso."

Ancora silenzio.

"Ti ricordi cosa ha detto la McGranitt del Triplo Cody Tricuspidato?"

"Sì… secondo te quali sono le 'condizioni ben precise' che servono per far funzionare il pentacolo?"

Come un solo uomo, i due si rivolsero a Hermione.

La ragazza abbassò la testa. Era arrossita terribilmente.

"Ragazzi, non guardate me… a dire la verità… quando sono arrivata a quel punto mi è venuto sonno, così ho messo da parte il libro e sono andata a letto."

Harry e Ron la fissarono, trasecolati. Hermione continuò in tono implorante:

"Beh, avevo intenzione di finirlo, ma poi l'insegnante di Aritmanzia ci ha dato così tanti compiti che me ne sono dimenticata…"

Harry e Ron continuavano a fissarla.

"Ma… ma… a voi non viene mai sonno?"

……………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy percorreva l'ala sud assieme a Marcus Flitt, con l'intenzione di fare ritorno al dormitorio di Serpeverde. Mentre il giovane Malfoy continuava a ruminare la figuraccia fatta per colpa di quella plebea, il capitano della squadra di Quidditch continuava a guardarsi intorno spaventato, come se Angelina dovesse spuntare fuori da ogni angolo.

Cosa che puntualmente accadde.

Un'ombra balzò su di loro da dietro una statua di pietra e Marcus finì per terra. Nello stesso istante un _qualcosa _di piccolo e peloso schizzò fuori da una delle prese d'aria e si slanciò su Draco.

Mentre Angelina stendeva Marcus con una mazza da Battitore e se lo portava via trascinandolo per il capelli, Malfoy rimase a lottare con quella creatura che sembrava uno scoiattolo troppo cresciuto. Con sommo stupore, il ragazzo si rese conto che quell'animale era forte, non solo veloce, ma non ebbe tempo di fare altre considerazioni: la lotta era già finita, perché in quel momento i denti dell'animale si chiusero sul suo braccio. Draco si sentì prendere dalle vertigini. Il potere del trubdolo lo scandagliò da cima a fondo, frugando, scavando e rimestando, finché ogni bugia, ogni mezza verità, ogni segreto vennero portati alla superficie della sua coscienza, illuminando tutto il suo essere con una luce accecante.

Draco gemette e cadde in ginocchio, senza fiato, mentre un fatto che aveva disperatamente tentato di negare gli invadeva il cervello, cancellando tutto quello che non era il qui e l'adesso, e il sentimento che che la magia della creatura aveva portato alla luce.

Draco Malfoy era innamorato.

……………………………………………………………

Luna entrò silenziosamente nell'aula di incantesimi e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi si tolse uno degli orecchini a rapanello e lo svitò con cura.

Ne tirò fuori quello che sembrava una specie fazzolettino nero, che sfiorò con la sua bacchetta, mormorando: "Giganteo".

Il fazzolettino crebbe fino a raggiungere le sue reali dimensioni ed il suo normale aspetto: quello delle tute d'ordinanza in dotazione agli Auror.

Il pochi secondi, Luna si liberò della divisa scolastica e indossò la tuta con efficienza e precisione. Quindi si legò i capelli in una coda e indossò di nuovo gli Spettrocoli. Diede loro un colpetto con la bacchetta e le lenti si illuminarono di verde. L'incantesimo le avrebbe permesso di vedere le tracce di qualsiasi magia oscura… probabilmente in questo caso non le sarebbero serviti, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa.

Naturalmente aveva letto il Cavillo e aveva deciso di attendere ordini. Ma quando aveva visto Lupin così preoccupato, si era convinta che qualcosa non andasse. E di rado il suo istinto di Auror sbagliava.

Quella storia del trubdolo sarebbe stata dura da sistemare… ma non più dura di quella tremenda storia degli Snorticoli Cornuti. Purtroppo non era stata una vittoria totale per la sua squadra e uno o due di quegli animali le erano sfuggiti. Non sarebbe successo di nuovo.

Luna sospirò. Com'era dura la vita degli Auror! E, al tempo stesso, com'era ricca di soddisfazioni! Ogni volta che indossava la divisa, pensava ai suoi compagni caduti in battaglia per la giusta causa… alla morte, alla gloria, al sacrificio. Il sogno segreto della sua squadra, un pugno di giovani valorosi che si battevano per la giustizia, era affrontare l'Oscuro Signore e morire in battaglia.

Chissà, forse un giorno quella splendida fantasia sarebbe diventata realtà.

Ora doveva assolutamente radunare i suoi colleghi (ogni Casa di Hogwarts aveva un Auror infiltrato…) e cominciare a mettere in sicurezza la scuola.

Evocò il suo patronus (una piccola, scintillante farfalla d'argento) e la spedì a cercare gli altri membri della squadra.

……………………………………………………………

Nel frattempo, nel salotto di Serpeverde, il colloquio fra Lucius e Albus era giunto ad uno stallo. Gazza e Madama Chips, incuriositi, se ne stavano sulla porta da una mezz'ora, chiedendosi come sarebbe andata a finire.

Lucius aveva chiesto notizie sul trubdolo, Albus aveva ribadito di non saperne niente; ora i due si stavano fissando e il duello di sguardi si stava protraendo da parecchi minuti: nessuno di loro due era intenzionato a cedere di un millimetro. L'aria della stanza era densa come il cemento e diversi tarli annidati nei mobili caddero a terra morendo per asfissia.

Poi, sfortunatamente, un minuscolo granello di polvere (in effetti il Salotto di Serpeverde non era molto ben tenuto) finì in uno degli occhi di Lucius e il nobile fu costretto a battere le palpebre. In quel preciso istante il duello finì con la vittoria di Silente, e quindici falci passarono dalle tasche di Gazza a quelle di Madama Chips (entrambi avevano scommesso sull'esito dello scontro).

Il nobile Malfoy si alzò con un grugnito e diede un'occhiataccia a Silente, che sorrideva serenamente come al solito.

"Spero comunque che riuscirà a tenere sotto controllo i Dissennatori," brontolò Lucius, "possono essere un pericolo per gli studenti."

Internamente, il nobile fremeva. Maledetto Silente! Non gli permetteva mai di fare quello che voleva! Anche quando era a scuola non gli aveva mai permesso di tirare Caccabombe nei corridoi e inoltre non gli aveva concesso di giocare a Quidditch perché secondo lui soffriva d'asma. Non era giusto, ecco!

Se fosse stato solo, Lucius sarebbe scoppiato in un pianto a dirotto.

I due uomini uscirono in corridoio e Silente si offrì di accompagnare Lucius alla porta.

"Conosco la strada, grazie," sibilò Malfoy, mentre cercava all'interno della veste il fazzolettino di batista che portava sempre con sé. Se non si fosse sbrigato, si sarebbe messo a piangere di fronte a Silente e il suo orgoglio non poteva tollerarlo. Ma un evento imprevisto lo distolse dalle sue miserie.

Draco, ancora nella sua divisa da Quidditch, procedeva per il corridoio cantando 'Il tuo amore mi ha stregato' delle Sorelle Stravagarie, e contemporaneamente spargeva petali di rosa facendoli uscire dalla punta della sua bacchetta. Quando li vide, il ragazzo si illuminò tutto.

"Oh, padre! La tua presenza qui è un onore e una benedizione! Professor Silente, i miei rispetti. Che giornata stupenda!"

Fuori, il temporale imperversava più selvaggio che mai. Draco si inchinò ad entrambi, poi si allontanò saltellando.

Lucius rimase a fissare con gli occhi spalancati l'angolo dietro cui suo figlio era svanito, poi si rivolse a Silente.

"Ma quello non era Draco?"

"Direi proprio di sì."

"Ma che… che diavolo aveva?"

"Se vuoi la mia opinione, Lucius…sembrava toccare il cielo con un dito."

……………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy stava letteralmente toccando il cielo con un dito. La consapevolezza di quel nuovo, meraviglioso sentimento che gli riempiva il cuore illuminava tutto di una luce magica e soffusa: com'era bella la pioggia che cadeva dal cielo gonfio di nubi, com'erano musicali le grida di Gazza che stava ricoprendo Pix di parolacce, e con quale armonia fluttuavano i mantelli dei Dissennatori nel freddo vento del Nord!

Ma tutto lo splendore del mondo non poteva paragonarsi alla pura, scintillante meraviglia che era Hermione Granger.

Draco sospirò. Che uomo fortunato era, ad amare un tale prodigio della natura. Bella, intelligente, una maga eccezionale: gli sembrava impossibile che una simile creatura fosse stata generata da due Babbani.

Gli occhi di Draco fiammeggiarono: ma certo! Lei non era di origine Babbana, ma suo padre e sua madre erano stati senz'altro due maghi del più puro lignaggio! Maledetti Babbani! Di certo l'avevano sottratta in qualche modo alla sua famiglia d'origine!

Chiedendosi perché non lo avesse capito prima, Draco si fermò di botto, lasciando che la pioggia gli scorresse addosso. Cosa poteva fare per risolvere la situazione?

Certo, doveva comunicarle quella notizia con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Ma doveva anche trovare il momento adatto e sarebbe stato impossibile avvertirla visto che la ragazza girava sempre con quel maledetto Potter e quel decerebrato di Weasley. Draco riflettè attentamente e giunse ad una decisione, il resto sarebbe venuto di conseguenza. Quindi fece ritorno al castello, sperando di incontrare di nuovo suo padre: sarebbe stato felice di venire a sapere che fra poco suo figlio si sarebbe sposato.

……………………………………………………………

Simon se n'era accorto non appena Draco era uscito dal portone. Quel saltellare idiota, i petali di rosa, quel fermarsi di scatto in preda a riflessioni assurde, le canzoni zuccherose…

Simon scosse la testa.

"Ah, l'amore," sentenziò, e i Dissennatori si dichiararono subito d'accordo.

Il guardiano si riconcentrò sul gioco. I suo compagni gli avevano vinto due galeoni, tredici falci, cinque zellini, due Cioccorane e una scatola di cioccolatini di Mielandia.

Studiò attentamente i suoi avversari, ma le creature non lasciavano trasparire nulla.

"Vedo," annunciò. Il piatto ammontava a due falci, sei Zuccotti di Zucca, quindici zellini e un pacchetto di gelatine Tuttigusti+uno. Se avesse perso anche quel giro, sarebbe diventato il disonore delle guardie di Azkaban.

I Dissennatori calarono una scala reale ciascuno.

"Non è possibile!"

Simon aveva una doppia coppia di dieci.

L'uomo curvò le spalle, sconfortato, mentre Pimpi tendeva le mani per reclamare il piatto che, naturalmente, finì nella cassa comune per il regalo di Cracker.

La giornata della squadra blu stava procedendo in modo soddisfacente.

……………………………………………………………

A Lucius il comportamento di Draco non era piaciuto per nulla. Quindi, dopo aver preso congedo dal preside si era avviato nella direzione in cui aveva visto scomparire il figlio, sperando di vederci chiaro. Fu in quel momento che notò che la scuola era stranamente silenziosa. Di solito anche nei giorni di vacanza Hogwarts era un luogo molto animato. Il nobile si soffermò su quel pensiero solo per un momento, poi ritornò ad arrovellarsi sulla strana condotta del figlio.

Ad un certo punto Lucius girò l'angolo e vide che su uno dei muri del corridoio, scritto con una vernice verde brillante, c'era scritto:

SERPEVERDE REGNA

Il nobile cadde in ginocchio e sfiorò la vernice ancora fresca con la punta delle dita. Questo significava che c'era qualcuno, ad Hogwarts, che credeva davvero nel regno dei puri che sarebbe stato portato dall'Oscuro Signore. Forse ormai la scuola era pronta per la rivoluzione.

Si alzò di scatto, deciso a ritrovare l'autore di quel capolavoro… ma sapeva già chi era. Ora era tutto chiaro. Sorrise tra sé scuotendo la testa.

"Draco… degno figlio di tuo padre."

I muri dei corridoio erano coperti da altri messaggi simili: L'UNICO BABBANO BUONO E' UN BABBANO MORTO; INGINOCCHIATEVI DI FRONTE ALL'OSCURO SIGNORE; MANGIAMORTE E' BELLO; HEEEIIIL ALL'OSCURO SIGNORE; L'OSCURO SIGNORE VUOLE TE.

Girò un altro angolo convinto di trovare il sangue del suo sangue intento a dipingere e invece vide… un ragazzo con i capelli rossi ed un paio di occhiali sporchi di vernice. Indossava l'uniforme di Grifondoro.

Si lasciò sfuggire il bastone di mano e Percy Weasley alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

"Non rimanga lì a fissare. Mi regga il secchio, piuttosto."

E, senza esitazione, Lucius obbedì…

……………………………………………………………

Nel frattempo, non vista (se ne stava attaccata al soffitto con un incantesimo Aracnoide) Luna Lovegood aveva studiato attentamente tutto quello che era accaduto nel corridoio sotto di lei. La ragazza aggrottò la fronte: la situazione aveva già cominciato a degenerare. Se non avessero agito al più presto, la scuola sarebbe stata perduta…

Continua…

……………………………………………………………

Secondo voi Luna c'è o ci fa? Anche questo quesito mi tormenta…


	7. Chapter 7

Vorrei fare le mie scuse a tutti coloro che hanno seguito questa fanfiction fin qui ed hanno mandato i loro incoraggiamenti e il loro entusiasmo. Avevo promesso che avrei aggiornato più spesso, ma questi non sono stati mesi facili, in parte a causa di problemi personali, in parte per il trauma dei miei nuovi orari universitari. Da ciò la dolorosa scoperta che è difficile scrivere scemenze quando muori di stanchezza e rischi di addormentarti sulla tastiera. Suppongo questo significhi che non sono un professionista…

Comunque.

In questo momento me ne sto sulla scala che porta alla mansarda, con il portatile in grembo. Ai piedi della rampa Enoch, la mia coniglietta nana, mi guarda dalla sua gabbietta con i suoi grandi occhioni, come sempre fa quando vuole dirmi: 'TIRAMI FUORI DA QUI E COCCOLAMI, IDIOTA!!!'.

Credo proprio che lo farò. Mai ignorare i segnali inviati da un coniglio nano, soprattutto quando ha rovesciato la ciotola dei semini per cinque volte di seguito perché ha voglia di uscire…

Prima, però…

……………………………………………………………

7

Malfoy non era stato l'unico a svegliarsi con un terribile mal di testa, quella mattina. Quando riprese conoscenza, Hagrid era ridotto nello stesso modo. E non era l'unica cosa che non andava.

Innanzitutto era legato al letto, ed aveva addosso solo il suo pigiama preferito (che tra l'altro gli andava un po' corto, infatti i pantaloni gli arrivavano sopra le ginocchia). Come diavolo era finito in quello stato? Ricordava una sensazione dolorosa, e poi… sentiva su di sé un peso inesprimibile, tanto angosciante che faceva fatica a respirare.

Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Thor era seduto sul suo stomaco. Questo spiegava molte cose.

Il Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi di Hogwarts si arrovellò il cervello nel tentativo di ricordare come fosse finito in quella situazione… in effetti non aveva mai avuto l'abitudine di dormire legato al letto.

Dopo un quarto d'ora di stridore d'ingranaggi, ebbe l'illuminazione.

Il trubdolo.

Quel demonietto l'aveva morso poi era fuggito. Harry ed Hermione erano lì con lui. E, di punto in bianco, lui aveva sentito il desiderio divorante di confessare tutte le brutte cose che aveva fatto nella sua vita. Come quando aveva rubato quella torta di ciliegie dal davanzale della signora Sven… o quando aveva messo un ragno nel caffè di Piton, durante la colazione…

Hagrid sospirò. I ragazzi lo avevano colpito con quattro Schiantesimi e due incantesimi della Pastoia, altrimenti sarebbe di certo corso in giro a gridare le sue malefatte. Evidentemente erano stati loro a legarlo.

Tuttavia il bisogno di confessare tutto era ancora lì.

Così Hagrid si alzò (di certo Hermione ed Harry erano stati troppo ottimisti nel pensare che sarebbero bastate delle corde a trattenerlo) e andò a fare ciò che era giusto. Avrebbe urlato al mondo tutti i suoi sbagli, in ordine alfabetico.

……………………………………………………………

Ciryl Essex, di professione cocchiere, si stava dedicando al suo sport preferito, vale a dire lamentarsi. Dopo che Lucius lo aveva congedato, l'uomo aveva parcheggiato la carrozza di fronte ai 'Tre Manici di Scopa' ed in quel momento si stava dedicando alla sua sedicesima burrobirra, sotto lo sguardo accigliato di Madama Rosmerta.

"…e poi…(hic) e poi il signor Lucius mi dice: 'Lucida questo vaso da notte e fallo per bene, era di (hic) Salazar… Serpeverde in persona'. Io (hic) sono un cocchiere, accidenti, non un dannato (hic) elfo domestico! E a q-quel punto arriva Romulus, il vecchio precettore del (hic) signor Lucius, con una bottiglia di whisky fiammeggiante. Mi ha detto che non dovevo prendermela, poi abbiamo passato la serata a temperare matite e a buttare i trucioli in quel vaso da notte."

L'uomo sembrò riflettere attentamente su quell'aneddoto.

"Eravamo (hic) parecchio ubriachi quella sera."

Come avrete capito, Ciryl non reggeva molto bene l'alcol, perfino la lieve gradazione alcolica della burrobirra lo faceva stordire immediatamente. Era in quello stato più o meno da quando aveva bevuto il suo primo bicchiere. Rosmerta alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ciryl, mi stai spaventando i clienti. E poi non pensi al tuo padrone? Ti licenzierà se ti vede tornare in questo stato."

Ciryl si strinse nelle spalle.

"C-che gliene importa di me? Per lui n-non conto più di (hic) un elfo domestico."

Guardò fuori dalla finestra e in quel momento vide il guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, in pigiama sotto la pioggia, che correva a tutta velocità per la strada principale del paese gridando di aver allevato un ragno alto tre metri e mezzo.

Rosmerta guardò la scena con la bocca spalancata, ma Ciryl si limitò a grattarsi la testa.

"E-ecco una cosa che (hic) non si vede tutti i giorni."

……………………………………………………………

"Si può sapere cos'avete voi tre?" chiese la professoressa McGranitt. Da circa cinque minuti quelli che erano i suoi tre studenti preferiti (anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno con sé stessa) non avevano detto una parola. Considerando il loro carattere, la cosa era veramente strana. Si era quindi voltata per vedere cosa stesse succedendo e li aveva trovati lì a fissarsi con una strana espressione sulla faccia.

"Signor Potter, signor Weasley. Signorina Granger. Si può sapere che succede?"

A quel punto Ron Weasley la guardò. Il suo sguardo era… vuoto. Era come se il ragazzo avesse visto qualcosa di incredibile, di inconcepibile, qualcosa che la sua mente non riusciva ad accettare. Minerva McGranitt si sentì immediatamente sollevata. Era lo stesso sguardo che Weasley aveva a lezione di Trasfigurazione.

Potter però aveva lo stesso sguardo di Weasley, e questo la turbava. La signorina Granger invece sembrava terribilmente imbarazzata.

"Uhm… professoressa McGranitt…"

"Sì, signorina Granger?"

"Ecco, ci stavamo domandando… quali sono le condizioni da soddisfare per far funzionare un Triplo Cody?"

La professoressa McGranitt inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Oh. Se è solo per questo… vedete, per attivarlo è necessario…"

"HERMIONE! IO TI AMO!"

"Eh?"

Il gruppetto si voltò in direzione dell'imboccatura del corridoio, dove Draco Malfoy, bagnato fradicio, stava in piedi con la bacchetta in mano. Il ragazzo sembrava stravolto.

"HERMIONE! IO TI AMO!"

Quella frase fu seguita da un silenzio di tomba che si protrasse per parecchi secondi. Perfino le insegnanti rimasero a fissarlo a bocca aperta. Harry fu il primo a ritrovare la voce.

"Uh… ripeti?"

Draco digrignò i denti. Ma quanto era stupido quel Potter? Così decise di accontentarlo, anche perché gridare quella frase lo riempiva di una felicità ultraterrena.

"HERMIONE! IO TI AMO!"

La ripetizione del concetto sembrò risvegliare Ron dal suo stato catatonico. Il ragazzo si alzò in tutta la sua statura (che era parecchio aumentata dall'inizio della scuola) ed espresse tutta la sua indignazione per quell'eresia:

"LEI E' LA MIA RAGAZZA!"

A quel punto fu il turno di Hermione di riscuotersi dalla catalessi.

"Ron, TI HA DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO?"

Harry decise che era il momento di chiudere la questione. Chiaramente Malfoy era impazzito, o sotto qualche incantesimo, oppure (e questa era l'ipotesi peggiore) era stato morso dal trubdolo. Qualunque fosse stata la causa di quella confessione, non poteva permettere che Draco se ne andasse in giro in quello stato. Il ragazzo mise mano alla bacchetta ma Malfoy gridò:

"Expelliarmus!"

La bacchetta schizzò via ed Harry cadde in ginocchio stringendosi il polso. Ron, che aveva i riflessi di un'ameba, aveva appena cominciato a portare un mano alla tasca della bacchetta che Malfoy lo immobilizzò con un incantesimo della pastoia. Hermione, che era giunta alla stessa conclusione di Harry ed aveva estratto la bacchetta un secondo dopo di lui, rimase disorientata per un attimo al vedere uno dei membri del gruppo cadere come una pera matura. Quell'attimo fu sufficiente.

Una voce gridò:

"Accio bacchetta!" e l'unica arma loro rimasta filò nelle mani del loro aggressore.

"Spiacente, mia cara, questa la tengo io."

"Malfoy! Si può sapere cos'hai in testa? Hai Impastoiato uno dei tuoi compagni! Venti punti in meno a Serpeverde!" urlò la professoressa McGranitt, che aveva recuperato il suo sangue freddo nonostante la rivelazione di poco prima.

"E chi se ne importa di Serpeverde?" ribattè Draco sdegnoso, avanzando a grandi passi verso Hermione.

Minerva McGranitt era una persona solida, affidabile, semplice e pratica, ma anche lei, come tutti, aveva delle convinzioni che la tenevano saldamente legata alla propria sanità mentale:

1: Silente ha sempre ragione

2: Lucius è sempre stato uno strano ragazzo

3: Grifondoro è la Casa migliore di Hogwarts

4: Trasfigurazione è la materia più importante di Hogwarts

5: Draco Malfoy non direbbe mai 'Chi se importa di Serpeverde'.

Avendo visto crollare uno dei suoi puntelli, il cervello della professoressa decise di averne abbastanza. Il trubdolo, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, il Triplo Cody Tricuspidato e ora _questo…_ era veramente troppo, così l'organo incriminato chiuse baracca e decise di prendersi una vacanza. Lentamente, la professoressa McGranitt cominciò a restringersi, finché al suo posto ci fu solo un gatto tigrato. Quando era in quelle condizioni, i processi mentali dell'insegnante si semplificavano enormemente: in quel momento i suoi pensieri erano occupati solo da una citola di latte e da un angolo caldo in cui dormire.

Harry rimase, incredulo, a guardare la professoressa che si defilava, poi si ricordò della situazione in cui si trovavano. Si tuffò per recuperare la sua bacchetta, ma Draco la allontanò con un calcio, continuando ad avanzare. Si fermò di fronte ad Hermione e si abbassò su un ginocchio. La ragazza rimase a fissarlo con la bocca aperta, allibita, mentre il Serpeverde le prendeva teneramente la mano.

"Hermione Granger," disse Draco, con le stelle negli occhi. "Vuoi diventare mia moglie e rendermi l'uomo più felice del mondo?"

"COSA?"

Sibilla Cooman aveva spalancato gli occhi a quella novità. La lettura delle foglie di tè che aveva fatto quella mattina non aveva anticipato nulla del genere… mentre stava per aprire bocca, una testolina pelosa fuoriuscì dalla presa d'aria e la morse. La professoressa Cooman si accorse che qualcosa non andava ma non riuscì a capire cosa: il peso di verità troppo a lungo negate fu troppo per lei e cadde priva di sensi. Si sarebbe risvegliata più tardi, con molto lavoro da fare. I quattro ragazzi, presi dalle loro faccende, non la notarono.

Non avendo ricevuto risposta affermativa, Draco aveva sospirato silenziosamente. I rifiuti alle proposte di matrimonio erano una specie di costante nella storia della famiglia Malfoy. Anche sua zia Araminta Melliflua (pace all'anima sua) all'inizio era stata rifiutata dal suo futuro marito. Perfino suo padre, il bellissimo, intelligente, affascinante capofamiglia dei Malfoy all'inizio era stato respinto dalla dolce Narcissa. Sua madre gli aveva raccontato che Lucius aveva passato un mese sotto il suo balcone, a bere cioccolata calda in una carrozza, mentre un'orchestra noleggiata per l'occasione aveva suonato ininterrottamente 'Sinfonia per una strega angelica', il brano preferito della sua futura moglie. Era accaduto nel Gennaio della Grande Nevicata, durante il quale vennero usati i pinguini al posto dei gufi portalettere.

Draco sorrise: suo padre era un inguarible romantico, disposto a tutto per la sua amata. E aveva preferito questo metodo indolore, invece di seguire la tradizione di famiglia.

Però la situazione presente richiedeva misure drastiche, così il ragazzo decise immediatamente di attuare il passo successivo, secondo l'usanza della stirpe dei Malfoy. Quindi si alzò e si gettò Hermione su una spalla.

"No! Lasciami! Mettimi giù!"

Hermione cominciò a tempestare di pugni la schiena di Draco, ma il giovane Serpeverde sembrava non sentire i colpi.

"Ron! Harry!!"

Urlò Hermione, mentre Draco con un balzo si dileguava.

Harry e Ron avevano assistito alla scena, pietrificati. Ron letteralmente. Harry si sbrigò ad usare il controincantesimo adatto ed entrambi rimasero a fissare il corridoio in cui Draco era sparito.

"Harry…"

"Sì?"

"Hai notato che ha detto il mio nome prima del tuo?"

"Non è il momento di pensare a queste cose, Ron!" Harry si guardò intorno furiosamente. "Ora questa cosa del trubdolo possiamo lasciarla in mano ai professori. La nostra priorità è salvare Hermione!"

Ron aggrottò la fronte, poi annuì.

"Va bene. Che facciamo?"

Harry sembrò colto di sorpresa dalla domanda.

"Uh, beh… non lo so."

"Come sarebbe a dire che non lo sai?"

Harry fece un'espressione imbarazzata.

"Sai com'è, di solito è Hermione la mente del gruppo. Io sono quello impulsivo e incosciente che caccia gli altri nei guai, mentre tu sei quello fifone e ottuso che ha il compito di sottolineare l'ovvio…"

Harry si interruppe. Invece di ascoltarlo, Ron si era distratto di nuovo e in quel momento stava disegnando con un carboncino due baffi alla professoressa Cooman.

"Che stai dicendo?"

Harry sospirò.

"Non importa, Ron. Andiamo."

……………………………………………………………

Mentre il gruppo della professoressa McGranitt si scioglieva, quello comandato da Piton non aveva miglior fortuna. Innanzitutto l'insegnante di Pozioni aveva intimato alla professoressa Sprite di abbandonare immediatamente le sue cesoie. L'insegnante si era rifiutata. Ed ora stavano camminando guardinghi, in fila indiana, mentre quelle dannate cesoie continuavano a pungolargli la schiena. Lupin continuava a dare suggerimenti non richiesti, mentre il professor Vitious si lamentava del fatto che non riusciva ad arrivare alle prese d'aria e che avrebbero dovuto portarsi dietro uno sgabello. Cos'altro poteva andare storto?

Ebbe la sua risposta un attimo dopo.

Il gruppo svoltò l'angolo e Piton si trovò davanti al peggior caso di vandalismo che avesse mai visto.

"Ma che…"

I muri erano ricoperti di scritte che inneggiavano a Voldemort. Gli insegnanti si guardarono, con l'espressione di chi è appena sbarcato su Nettuno.

Piton strinse le labbra. Scritte. Che inneggiavano a Voldemort. Nella sua scuola.

Tutto il tempo perso a sfacchinare per quel pagliaccio gli scorse nella mente in un solo secondo, così sfoderò la bacchetta e si incamminò a grandi passi.

"Chiunque sia stato la pagherà molto cara. Seguiamo questi graffiti e vediamo dove portano!"

"Severus," cominciò Lupin, in tono ragionevole, "le nostre priorità sono altre. Ci sono ancora quegli animali liberi nella scuola…"

Piton digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto.

"Remus," disse dolcemente, "hai bevuto tutta la Pozione che ti ho preparato oggi?"

Lupin aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

"Uhm… no, perché la vostra comunicazione è arrivata all'improvviso, quindi…"

"Me lo immaginavo. Ne hai in corpo abbastanza perché faccia effetto, ma non abbastanza da evitare certi… imbarazzanti effetti collaterali. Ti sono cresciute le basette."

L'altro impallidì e si sfiorò il viso. In effetti era vero.

"E tu lo sai cos'altro ti succede, quando non la bevi tutta."

Lupin aggrottò la fronte.

"Non oserai."

"Vuoi mettermi alla prova, Remus?"

Gli altri due insegnanti li fissavano senza capire. Di cosa diavolo stavano parlando?

Lupin e Piton rimasero lì a sfidarsi con lo sguardo per circa venti secondi. Poi, rapido come un serpente, Piton estrasse un bastoncino dalla manica della veste e lo scagliò fuori dalla finestra.

"Vai, bello, prendilo!"

E Lupin corse dietro al legnetto, abbaiando. La professoressa Sprite e il professor Vitious rimasero a guardare in silenzio mentre Lupin svaniva in lontananza.

"Molto bene," disse Piton, rassetandosi la veste. "andiamo a cercare quei vandali."

……………………………………………………………

"Per la barba di Merlino! E faccia più attenzione! Si vede che non ha mai lavorato in vita sua! Si vergogni!"

Lucius, che aveva appena versato un barattolo di vernice sulle scarpe di Percy, accettò il rimprovero in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa pur di poter rimanere accanto a quel giovane ardimentoso, una delle nuove leve della stirpe di Mangiamorte che sarebbe sorta di lì a poco, pronta a incendiare il mondo in nome dell'Oscuro Signore. Il nobile sorrise e continuò a mescolare i colori.

"E perché diavolo sta sorridendo?"

Lucius non rispose ma continuò diligentemente il suo lavoro. Si era appena accorto che per la conquista del mondo erano necessari ogni genere di talenti… e le capacità artistiche di quel ragazzo, unite al suo temperamento, sarebbero state molto utili. Perceval Weasley sarebbe stato il ritrattista ufficiale dell'Oscuro Signore. Tutta la sua forza e la sua nobiltà sarebbero state degnamente rappresentate grazie all'arte di quel ragazzo. Il mondo avrebbe tremato di timore e reverenza di fronte alla maestà di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Era stato fortunato a scoprire Percy Weasley, quel giovane sarebbe stato un prezioso strumento di propaganda.

Mentre così rifletteva, alzò lo sguardo e vide che Percy aveva gettato via il pennello. Sembrava perso nei propri ragionamenti.

"Adesso basta," mormorò. Alzò lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi erano pieni di un sacro bagliore.

"Adesso basta," disse, più forte. "Con i proclami abbiamo finito. È ora di radunare un esercito."

…………………………………………………………

Si erano riuniti nella guferia, in attesa di entrare in azione agli ordini del loro capo: se i loro maestri fossero stati presenti, non avrebbero fatto a meno di sentirsi orgogliosi.

Tutti e tre erano duri, efficienti e ben addestrati, scelti tra migliaia di giovani maghi per far parte dell'elite degli Auror e rendere sicuro il mondo della magia.

L'infiltrato nella casa di Grifondoro, reduce da mille missioni, esperto di travestimenti, tre volte decorato con la Suprema Croce Segreta degli Auror, Colin Canon, stava scattando fotografie, come sempre faceva prima di un incarico. Questo lo aiutava a scaricare la tensione.

Al suo fianco l'infiltrata di Serpeverde, Millicent Bulstrode, stava aspettando che i suoi dieci mazzi di Carte Autorimescolanti finissero di mescolarsi (cosa inutile, visto che li stava usando per costruire un castello di carte).

E per ultimo l'infiltrato di Tassorosso, Ernie McMillian, l'esperto di trappole e di guerriglia, pestava come un selvaggio sui tasti di un Gameboy preso in prestito dall'Ufficio Studio della Tecnologia Babbana. Dopo aver ricevuto il messaggio di Luna si erano precipitati lì e ormai stavano aspettando da venti minuti.

"Dove diavolo è finito il comandante?" brontolò Millicent, aggiungendo un altro piano al suo castello di carte. Aveva costruito una piramide alta quasi quanto lei.

"Probabilmente sta ancora valutando la situazione," disse Ernie stringendosi nelle spalle, continuando a pestare sui tasti del Gameboy come un ossesso.

"Dovreste provarli, questi giochetti dei Babbani. Sono degli ottimi scacciapensieri."

Millicent sbuffò e con uno svolazzo della bacchetta fece apparire un altro mazzo di carte. Colin si inginocchiò e fotografò il castello dal basso. Purtroppo il flash magico produsse uno spostamento d'aria tale che la piramide di carte crollò miseramente. Millicent ringhiò all'indirizzo di Colin e il ragazzino per tutta risposta sfoderò un machete lungo quasi mezzo metro.

"Buoni, buoni," disse una voce calma e controllata che proveniva dalla soglia.

All'unisono, i tre si voltarono per ammirare il loro adorato comandante. Colei che aveva salvato loro la vita infinite volte. Fredda come un ghiacciaio, dura come il diamante, affilata come una lama. Sarebbero morti per lei. Per lei, avrebbero affrontato l'Oscuro Signore armati solo di stuzzicadenti. Per lei, avrebbero rinunciato ad una fornitura annuale di cioccolatini di Mielandia (e in effetti Ernie l'aveva fatto…). Come un sol uomo, Colin, Millicent ed Ernie scattarono sull'attenti. Luna regalò loro un sorriso, prima di assume un'espressione adatta alla gravità della situazione.

"Signori," annunciò. "siamo in guerra."

…………………………………………………………

Simon tremava, avvolto nel suo mantello. Che giornataccia. Ora tutti i suoi colleghi lo avrebbero preso in giro. Il gruppo di Dissennatori di cui era responsabile lo aveva letteralmente pelato, ma almeno erano stati tanto gentili da lasciargli il mantello e la biancheria.

Ora che la pausa era finita, le creature erano tornate ai loro compiti di sorveglianza, portandosi via tutti i suoi soldi e tutta la sua riserva di cioccolatini di Mielandia. L'uomo sospirò.

"Così è la vita," si disse, mentre si sedeva sulla scalinata della scuola. Era un pensiero molto profondo. Così si ritrovò a pensare che forse le sue riflessioni avrebbero potuto aiutare gli altri. Forse un giorno, quando sarebbe andato in pensione lasciando l'amata Azkaban, avrebbe scritto un libro. Un libro in cui raccogliere tutti i suoi pensieri sulla vita. Era certo che sarebbe andato a ruba e che sarebbe stato di grande aiuto a tutti coloro che si sentivano persi nel grande mare dell'esistenza.

Aveva già cominciato a pensare al titolo (riteneva che 'I precetti di saggezza di Simon Kilkenny' sarebbe stato adatto) quando udì dei passi scendere di corsa la scalinata. Si voltò e vide due studenti con l'uniforme di Grifondoro. Anche lui era stato un Grifondoro, sarebbe stato un piacere fare due chiacchiere. Chissà come stava Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa! Stava giusto per salutarli quando quello piccolo con gli occhiali lo prevenne:

"Ha visto passare un Serpeverde con una ragazza sulla schiena?"

Domanda assai inusuale. Era sul punto di farglielo notare, quando lo spilungone con i capelli rossi spalancò gli occhi e balbettò:

"Ha-Harry… guarda."

Simon si girò e vide che i Dissennatori avevano lasciato i posti di guardia e si stavano dirigendo a tutta velocità verso il luogo in cui era seduto. I ragazzi accanto a lui impallidirono immediatamente ma non accennarono ad allontanarsi. Erano come inchiodati al suolo.

…………………………………………………………

Harry e Ron erano come inchiodati al suolo. Ron era pallido come un lenzuolo ed Harry stava cominciando a sentire la tremenda oppressione che di solito provava in presenza di un Dissennatore. C'era solo una cosa da fare: cercare di ricordare le lezioni che il professor Lupin gli aveva impartito. Lentamente, tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca.

"Expecto patronum!"

Una specie di budino lattiginoso uscì dalla punta della bacchetta di Harry e colò a terra. Maledizione! Le creature si stavano facendo sempre più vicine. Da parte sua la guardia di Azkaban non sembrava risentire dell'effetto delle creature. Però aveva un'espressione confusa.

"Expecto patronum!"

Questa volta il risultato fu uno sbuffo di vapore biancastro con occhi e bocca, che gli fece una pernacchia e si dissolse. Harry rimase a guardare, orripilato, mentre i Dissennatori incombevano su di lui.

E mentre sentiva che l'oscurità lo circondava, una luce eruppe al suo fianco facendo indietreggiare le creature. La guardia di Azkaban aveva tirato fuori un bastone di cristallo ed aveva attivato il suo Patronus. Harry svenne comunque, perché Ron, indietreggiando, lo urtò e cadde sopra di lui.

Naturalmente.

…………………………………………………………

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Faceva ancora freddo. Che strano.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Calmati, ragazzo…"

"…"

"Non ho chiesto la tua opinione, Harvey. Non vedi che non è vaccinato? Lo spaventi!"

I Dissennatori si ritrassero lentamente e Harry sentì sparire il peso che gli gravava sul petto.

Chino su di lui c'era la guardia di Azkaban, con il suo Patronus chiuso in un bastone di cristallo. Sembrava molto preoccupato.

"Stai bene? Eccoti un pezzo di cioccolato. È un regalo dei Dissennatori, sai?"

Mentre il calore del cioccolato lo avviluppava dalla testa ai piedi, Harry si sentì abbastanza forte da alzarsi a sedere. La guardia annuì, e in quel momento Harry notò che indossava solo il mantello e un paio di mutandoni. Che cosa bizzarra.

"Sembra che tu piaccia molto ai ragazzi, qui," disse l'uomo. "Appena ti hanno visto ti si sono precipitati addosso."

Harry guardò stancamente i Dissennatori che piroettavano e sibilavano in apparente allegria.

L'uomo sorrise, incoraggiante.

"Spero che tu stia meglio. Ascolta… non è che vorreste fare una partita a poker?"

……………………………………………………………

Ok, Enoch è fuori dalla gabbia e mi sta riempiendo i jeans di peli (in questo periodo ne perde parecchi) mentre rosicchia allegramente l'orlo della mia maglietta. Certo che i conigli sono felici con poco. Voglio essere un coniglio anch'ioooooo…


End file.
